Le coeur du purgatoire
by Ithyl
Summary: Sam et seul, Dean et Castiel sont au purgatoire, Bobby n'est plus. Il doit trouver des alliés pour l'aider à libérer ses proches, mais peu sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour sa cause. Pendant ce temps Dean et Castiel luttent quotidiennement contre la folie qui menace de les emporter comme toutes les autres habitants du purgatoire, il leur faut trouver une façon de s'en sortir.
1. Chapter 1

**Le cœur du purgatoire**

_**sommaire :** Sam est seul. Dean et Castiel sont au purgatoire et Bobby est mort, mais les léviathan envahissent toujours la terre. Sam part à la recherche de nouveau alliés pour l'aider à sauver son frère et Castiel. Après la saison 7 pour supernatural et juste avant the end of time pour Doctor who, mais ça deviendra un peu timey-wimey à mesure que l'histoire avance._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor who, supernatural et torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Warning :** Traite de sujet mature (pas pour les enfants)_

Chapitre 1-la rencontre

Il fuyait, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il avait continué à chasser après la disparition de Dean et Castiel se disant qu'ils allaient revenir. Après les avoir cherché durant une bonne semaine, il avait contacté le démon Crowley qui lui avait appris avec fierté que Dean et Cass étaient emprisonnés au purgatoire, cet endroit où même les démons ne voulaient pas aller. Crowley avait refusé de l'aider même à travers un pacte, même chose pour Meg, Sam ne savait vraiment plus vers qui se tourner et chasser seul n'était ni facile ni agréable et les autres chasseurs avaient disparu ou abandonné. Les États-Unis étaient envahis par les Léviathans, ils empoisonnaient les gens, les transformant graduellement en zombis, pour Sam c'était clair que La Terre se dirigeait tout droit vers un nouvel apocalypse. Les Léviathans ne les élimineront pas, mais vont faire des humains leur bétail. Il devait les arrêter, mais sans Dean, sans Castiel, sans Bobby...il n'avait guère d'espoir. Il avait donc pris cet avion pour la Grande-Bretagne, l'Europe n'était pas encore contaminé. Il se rendit à Cardiff à la recherche de ce groupe : _Torchwood_. Il avait fait des recherches sur eux et il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas leur adresse dans l'annuaire téléphonique. Il s'agissait d'un groupe secret qui chassait les extra-terrestres. Aucun signe des Léviathans ou de traques aux créatures surnaturelles, mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il espérait comme aide. Il se rendit donc au lieu approximatif pour ne trouver qu'un amas de ruines entouré de banderoles policières, il poussa un cri de rage, comment cela était-il possible ? Avait-il fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Mince consolation, les Léviathans étaient loin...pour le moment. Les policiers qui montaient la garde le laissèrent passer une fois qu'il leur montra son faux badge du FBI. Les ruines étaient là depuis presque un an, mais des fouilles se poursuivaient pour quelques raisons obscures par une armée mystérieuse nommée UNIT, l'un des policiers lui conseilla de s'adresser à eux, il lui remit une carte. Sam le remercia et quitta les lieux pour gagner son motel minable avec l'intention de rencontrer ces gens de UNIT demain.

.

Il passa sa soirée à faire des recherches sur UNIT et sur la faille de Cardiff. C'était ce qui l'avait convaincu de se rendre à cet endroit, la faille était sensé être une rupture dans l'espace et le temps, un truc du genre. Pour Sam, s'il y avait d'autres entrées et sorties vers le purgatoire, cette faille en était certainement une. Lorsque la nuit tomba il décida de s'y rendre, peut-être que c'était moins gardé durant la nuit. Il y avait bel et bien une patrouille, mais deux gardes seulement qui ne semblaient pas prendre leur tâche trop au sérieux se demandant probablement pourquoi on les payait pour qu'ils surveillent un tas de débris. Leur présence n'avait peut-être aucun autre but que de dissuader des bandes d'ados qui iraient y faire la fête. Sam sortit son détecteur de champ électromagnétique qui s'affola aussitôt. Décidément, il y avait énormément d'activité ici. Il connaissait le rituel pour ouvrir la porte du purgatoire, mais cela devait se faire lors d'une éclipse, il essaya tout de même, le sol gronda sous ses pieds durant quelques secondes puis plus rien. Il y avait eu quelque chose, c'était tout de même encourageant.

.

Lorsqu'il contacta UNIT le lendemain, on lui fit clairement comprendre que cela ne concernait nullement le FBI, il n'y avait donc aucun espoir de ce côté. Il fit donc plus de recherches sur cette faille spatio-temporelle et sur les rituels associés à l'ouverture de portes inter-dimensionnelles. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ces recherches en présence de Dean qui se serait moqué de lui et de ses _petits hommes verts_, mais au point où il en était.

La nuit tombée il retourna sur le site, se faufila discrètement et se trouva un coin éloigné du radar des gardes, ce qui n'était pas difficile une fois entré, le site était vaste et plusieurs amoncellements de débris le cachaient. Il récita des rituels, pas tous, mais il avait assemblé ceux qui lui semblaient les plus sérieux, ce qui se résumait à quelques versions modifiées de son rituel d'hier. Parfois rien ne se passait, parfois la terre tremblait légèrement puis un en particulier causa un séisme plus grand, alertant les policiers de garde qui finirent par le trouver. Au moment ou ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, une lumière éblouissante les aveugla faisant trembler la terre. Sam perdit l'équilibre et dû ramper de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'avalanche de débris qui menaçaient de l'ensevelir. Inconsciemment il se dirigea vers la lumière vive qui émanait du sol, elle l'attirait. Il se mit à la fixer comme l'un des policiers pas très loin, comme hypnotisé. La lueur semblait suivre un axe rotatif, comme un tunnel de lumière et Sam avait l'impression de s'y déplacer à une vitesse impossible, son corps était soudainement si léger, en fait, il ne le sentait plus du tout, il se sentait libéré. Libéré de la matière, mais également du temps et de l'espace, plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette lumière, plus rien n'avait de sens et pourtant tout lui semblait si logique, le monde, la naissance et la mort de l'univers, toute la création, il pouvait la voir, la sentir, la vivre puis ce fut le néant, le noir total.

.

Sam se réveilla pris d'un vilain mal de tête, il était partiellement enseveli dans des débris rocheux, il se dégagea lentement, une de ses jambes le faisait atrocement souffrir, il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas brisée, il ne sera d'aucune utilité à Dean et Cass s'il s'est brisé un membre. Heureusement elle était seulement amochée et il réussit à se déplacer même si c'était en boitant. Il rencontra un des policiers de garde, le jour commençait à pointer, son quart de travail devait être sur le point de se terminer. Il était assit et se balançait d'avant en arrière, c'était très étrange, Sam s'approcha, le policier ne le remarqua pas et continuait son manège en marmonnant des paroles que Sam n'arrivait pas à saisir.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Sam, toujours rien.

-Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il en le brassant légèrement et l'homme se mit à hurler.

-Ça va aller, calmez-vous je vais vous aider. Tenta Sam, mais c'était comme s'il n'existait pas, le policier cessa de crier et recommença son balancement étrange.

-Monsieur, Monsieur ! Essaya Sam.

-Il ne te vois pas. Lui dit une voix derrière. Sam se retourna vivement sur ses gardes. Un homme dans la trentaine se tenait près de lui, il portait un complet bleu, une chemise blanche et une cravate bourgogne , ses cheveux étaient courts et coiffé de manière à avoir l'air un peu ébouriffés.

-Comment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il a regardé dans le vortex, aucun humain ne peut regarder dans le vortex et pourtant toi tu l'as fait et tu es indemne.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est le vortex ? Je ne comprend pas.

Sortons d'ici, je vais t'expliquer.

Et lui ?

UNIT vont s'en occuper, ne t'en fait pas pour lui, regarde le prochain quart de travail arrive, vaut mieux déguerpir.

Sam le suivi intrigué, mais méfiant, la méfiance était une seconde nature chez le Winchester de même que l'intuition et la sienne lui disait que cet individu n'était pas humain. Il le suivi tout de même et l'étranger dû l'aider à franchir quelques amoncellements puisque sa jambe blessée le ralentissait considérablement et le faisait même trébucher. Le trajet lui semblait plus long qu'à son arrivée sûrement à cause de sa blessure, ils tournèrent un coin et Sam écarquilla les yeux devant la mystique boîte bleue.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il étonné.

-Tu la vois ? S'étonna à son tour l'étranger.

-Cette chose bleue là-bas, évidemment que je la vois, mais c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être...vous ne pouvez pas...vous n'êtes qu'une légende. Fini par avouer Sam.

-Merci du compliment, mais pour être une légende il ne faut pas exister, et j'existe...enfin plus pour très longtemps, mais passons, donc tu sais qui je suis.

Vous êtes le Docteur, l'homme qui arrive de nulle part et sauve le monde pour ensuite disparaître de façon tout aussi mystérieuse dans une boîte bleue. Vous étiez là à toutes les catastrophes apparemment.

Pas juste les catastrophes, tous les moments importants de l'histoire. Rectifia-t-il.

Vous êtes un polymorphe n'est-ce pas, car dans les archives que j'ai lu à votre sujet vous ne ressembliez pas à ça.

Je ne suis pas un polymorphe, c'est juste la régénération t'occupe pas, il y a plus important à discuter : Toi. Tu es un humain du 21e siècle, mais tu peux ouvrir la faille temporelle regarder dans le vortex sans devenir fou et tu connais les polymorphes...qui es-tu ? Lui demanda l'étranger visiblement aussi intrigué que lui !

Sam Winchester, je viens des États-Unis.

J'avais remarqué ton accent et que fais-tu à Cardiff Sam Winchester ?

Je suis en visite.

Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Je t'ai vu ouvrir la faille.

Désolé, je cherche mon frère.

Il est tombé dans la faille ?

Quelque chose comme ça oui.

Tu ne peux pas te jeter dans la faille pour le trouver, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, il a pu atterrir n'importe où en supposant qu'il ai survécu évidemment.

Je sais où il a ...atterrit et il n'est pas tombé il a été amené. Je veux le retrouver et si vous pouvez m'aider...peu importe ce que vous êtes en réalité, vous êtes plus que bienvenu. Je suis venu à Cardiff pour trouver une organisation nommée _Torchwood_ , malheureusement je pense que ce _Torchwood_ n'existe pas.

Oh je vois, _Torchwood_ existe toujours, mais ils ont eu des temps difficiles récemment, leur quartier général était ici et a été détruit, plusieurs sont morts, il ne reste que deux membres du groupe, Gwen et Jack. Tu es donc au courant de leurs activités ?

C'est à ce sujet que je venais les voir, ils chassent des extra-terrestres apparemment.

Oui, c'est exact.

Nous avons un problème d'invasion de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Des extra-terrestres ?

Pas exactement, mais je pense qu'ils auraient pu m'aider, ce sont des chasseurs comme mon frère et moi, le gibier est différent c'est tout.

Qu'est-ce que tu chasses ?

Des léviathans, une sorte de démons.

Je ne crois pas aux démons décris-moi ces créatures.

Elles prennent l'apparence des humains, mais en réalité elles ont une grande bouche une longue langue et des dents pointues, elles bouffent des humains, en commençant de préférence par le foie, elles ont le sang noir et lorsqu'on les décapitent, si on éloigne pas la tête du corps elles se reforment. Elles ont mis quelque chose dans le sirop de maïs et ça rend les gens complètement zombis.

L'étranger ne l'avait pas interrompu et c'est seulement une fois son récit terminé que Sam s'aperçut à quel point son histoire devait sembler ridicule aux yeux de quelqu'un de l'extérieur et peut-être que le Docteur se disait que finalement la faille l'avait bel et bien rendu fou comme le policier, mais il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre et cet individu étrange était peut-être sa dernière chance d'obtenir de l'aide. Le Docteur ne passa pas de commentaire, il avait un air grave que Sam n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Cet homme si jeune (pas plus de 35 ans selon son estimation) avait un regard si vieux et tellement peu humain, plus que Castiel, mais définitivement non-humain. Alors quand il l'invita à entrer dans sa fameuse boîte bleue, c'est avec espoir qu'il accepta de le suivre en dépit de ses craintes.

.

Sam regarda autour brièvement, beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur, ils étaient dans un vaisseau spatial et non une cabine téléphonique. Cette pièce semblait être le centre de contrôle avec la console au centre, pas exactement l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'un vaisseau spatial extra-terrestre ou futuriste, mais c'était sympa comme endroit. Il avait pensé une fraction de seconde que ce Docteur était peut-être un léviathan avec son changement d'apparence, mais avait rapidement écarté cette idée, les léviathans ne conduisaient pas de vaisseaux spatiaux, ils n'étaient certainement pas assez évolués pour ça.

-Comment tu trouves ça ? Lui demanda le Docteur enthousiaste comme un enfant.

-Sympa, où est votre équipage ?

-Je n'en ai pas, je suis seul.

Ça doit être ennuyeux à mourir. Le Docteur évita la question par une autre.

Alors, as-tu remarqué ? Plus grand à l'intérieur !

Oui j'avais remarqué.

Et ça ne t'étonne pas ! Se déçu-t-il

Pas exactement, mais ça me rassure, je n'aurais pas aimé être deux dans une cabine téléphonique. Est-ce que le fait de me faire entrer signifie que vous acceptez de m'aider ?

Droit au but? Ça va, je comprend et tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Je connais les créatures dont tu parles, je n'en ai jamais croisé, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Ce sont des parasites, mon peuple les a combattu jadis, elle ont été enfermées dans le void il y a longtemps, mais nous ignorons toujours par qui ou par quoi et si elles réapparaissent maintenant c'est que quelqu'un quelque part a réussi à les sortir de là, ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle.

Le Void ? Elle viennent du purgatoire.

Oui, certains l'appelle ainsi. Donc, ton frère est dans le void ? Comment a-t-il pu aller là-bas ?

Les léviathans l'ont amené. Pouvez-vous m'aider à le ramener ?

Comment espères-tu le ramener ?

Je ne sais pas, il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Est-ce que c'est possible d'aller dans ce ...void sans mourir ? Sinon peut-être qu'il y a une façon de le sortir.

Si tu veux mon avis, c'est beaucoup plus facile y entrer qu'en sortir. Je veux bien t'aider Sam, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je vais réussir ni même nous en sortir vivants. Je suis désolé.

Je ne vous demande pas de faire ça à ma place, juste de m'aider à trouver une solution, j'irai le chercher seul. Seulement je ne sais pas comment.

Moi non plus, pour le moment du moins, mais je vais y travailler Je peux te ramener chez toi et je vais te rejoindre lorsque j'aurai trouvé une solution, t'en fait pas je vais te retrouver ou tu peux rester ici et voyager avec moi à travers le temps et l'espace.

Vous voyagez dans le temps et l'espace ?

Oui.

Bon, ça explique pourquoi on vous a vu près du Titanic, durant les deux guerres mondiales, après Katrina, près du tsunami, lors de la chute de la Rome Antique et quantité d'autres endroits et époques clés.

Oui et évidemment ça ne t'étonne pas plus qui faut.

Désolé.

Alors ? Est-ce que tu veux voyager avec moi ou rentrer ?

J'ai pas vraiment de chez moi à vrai dire, je peux voyager avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Je serais ravi de t'avoir comme compagnon de voyage Sam Winchester.

Avez-vous des chambres d'invités dans cet endroit ?

Bien sûr, il y a une salle récréative, une bibliothèque...

Salle de bains, cuisine ? L'interrompit Sam

Oui j'ai ça aussi, je te fais visiter ?

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé, ma jambe me fait mal.

Alors on va commencer la visite par la clinique.

Ce n'est rien de grave.

Suis-moi, Insista-t-il.

.

Le Docteur le fit asseoir sur un lit d'hôpital et lui releva son pantalon, il passa une sorte de laser sur sa blessure et Sam sentit sa blessure se refermer, pas entièrement comme avec Castiel, mais assez pour que sa jambe ne soit plus un fardeau.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Sam intrigué

-C'est un truc que vous aller inventer au prochain millénaire. Lui expliqua le Docteur en lui montrant l'appareil.

-Ah bon.

-Tu sais que tu es un défi intéressant pour moi Sam Winchester. Déclara le Docteur.

-En quel sens ?

Je cherche quelque chose qui va t'impressionner, tu es pire que Jack, lui ça se comprend, il viens du 51e siècle, mais toi ! J'adore les défis ! Conclut-il d'un sourire espiègle.

-Jack, le gars de ce _Torchwood ?_

-Oui, c'est un de mes amis.

-Un ami de _Torchwood_, je ne suis pas trop loin de mon objectif finalement.

-As-tu faim ? Je peux nous commander quelque chose.

-C'est pas de refus, merci.

.

Sam observait attentivement, mais discrètement son hôte tous les sens aux aguets, instinct de chasseur encore une fois. Il ne lui semblait pas être une menace bien au contraire, il y avait quelque chose de majestueux chez lui comme chez les anges, mais il n'était probablement pas un ange, trop...expressif. Les anges n'ont pas besoin de vaisseau spatial pour voyager dans le temps ni de technologie futuriste pour guérir les humains. Dernière constatation, il s'était pris quelque chose à manger donc, pas un ange et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de parler ! Vu son enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir un compagnon de voyage, Sam ne pouvait que constater à quel point ce mec devait se sentir seul. Il comprenait, ça faisait plus de six mois que Dean et Castiel avaient disparu et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, même Bobby n'était plus là. Lorsqu'il se coucha dans sa chambre d'invité il pouvait se faire une première impression de cet être si légendaire. Un mec intelligent, sympathique, curieux, mais aussi très seul. Comme son vaisseau petit à l'extérieur et gigantesque à l'intérieur, il était une contradiction. À la fois jeune et vieux, innocent et sage, jovial et taciturne, très _humain_ et en même temps, loin de l'être. Il ne savait toujours ce qu'il était en fait et le mystère qui l'entourait était presque palpable, mais Sam avait décidé d'ignorer cet aspect ordonnant à son cerveau de ne pas penser à ça, car s'il avait laissé son intuition s'exprimer, il n'aurait probablement jamais embarquer dans ce vaisseau, il le faisait pour Dean et Castiel et c'était sur ça qu'il se concentrait.


	2. Le purgatoire

Le purgatoire 1

_**Sommaire :** Première séquence de Dean et Castiel au purgatoire_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de DW etSPN ne m'appartiennent pas_

_**Warning :** Horreur_

Dean courait encore, il y avait toujours quelque chose à ses trousses. Toutes ces créatures qu'il avait envoyées ici voulaient se venger, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir alors le cycle continuait inlassablement. Il savait que les monstres finiraient par le rattraper et le torturer, mais s'enfuir lui permettait de garder un semblant d'équilibre psychologique. Cass avait abandonné, pour lui s'enfuir était inutile, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de tomber dans une sorte d'état statique. Il était debout le regard tourné vers les cieux et ne bougeait plus du tout comme une statue, mais il était conscient, il avait volontairement figé son véhicule, c'était une forme de préservation et de protection. Beaucoup de créatures du purgatoire n'osaient pas s'approcher de Castiel, sa grâce divine les maintenait à distance. Dean restait la plupart du temps à ses côtés, mais parfois il en attirait vers l'ange sans le vouloir, alors il s'éloignait. Castiel avait aussi ses tortionnaires, pas les mêmes que lui. Des êtres immatériels entraient dans sa tête pour le torturer mentalement, ces créatures-là n'avaient en général aucun pouvoir sur la psyché humaine, trop rudimentaire pour eux, mais une psyché angélique par contre...Entendre Castiel hurler de douleur lui brisait le cœur, parce qu'il souffrait énormément même si son véhicule était immobilisé. Parfois la douleur était telle que l'ange finissait par s'écrouler sortant par l'effet même de son état statique. Dean se dépêchait alors de changer d'endroit traînant un Castiel souffrant et affaibli derrière lui. La meilleure façon de s'échapper était de se fondre dans une foule opaque de créatures indifférentes , car il y en avait, mais même celles là étaient attirées par eux, un ange au purgatoire attirait inévitablement l'attention de même qu'un être humain vivant. Les rares humains qu'ils avaient croisés étaient des esprits Dean possédait toujours son corps physique même s'il était figé dans le temps (pas faim, pas soif, jamais fatigué etc.). Son corps vivant irradiait de lumière blanche, comment se camoufler avec ça ? Il arrivait souvent aussi que Castiel le sauvait, l'aide mutuelle rendait leur calvaire un peu moins pénible. Dean était rassuré d'être avec l'ange, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver seul ici, mais il se sentait coupable, Castiel ne voulait plus se battre, mais il l'avait fait pour lui et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait au purgatoire à cause de lui. Pour Dean c'était une autre forme de torture, il y pensait chaque fois que Castiel souffrait, il l'avait détruit, les autres anges et les démons étaient en accord sur ce point donc, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Il pensait également à son frère, ce bon vieux Samy trouvera une solution, il avait confiance.

.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il courait ne ressentant pas la fatigue, mais il était cerné, des monstres rampaient vers lui, il ne savait pas ce que ces créatures étaient comme plusieurs autres qu'il croisait. Elles ressemblaient à des ombres humaines déformées, une grosse tête et de larges mains, mais des bras chétifs et un abdomen qui devenait flou vers le bas, on ne voyait pas de jambes et ces choses semblaient se déplacer en flottant ou en glissant sur le sol, leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre maléfique, c'était la seule chose qu'on distinguait sur eux. Cette forme n'était certainement pas leur originale, Dean a au moins appris quelque chose ici la plupart des habitants du purgatoire étaient des créatures déformées et devenues démentes après des siècles de torture physique et psychologique, elles ne se souvenaient même plus de ce qu'elles avaient été jadis. Leurs tortionnaires ? D'autres habitants du purgatoire. Ici c'était pire que l'enfer, en enfer il y avait tout de même un certain ordre, une hiérarchie les démons étaient les bourreaux et les humains leurs victimes. Après un certain temps les humains pouvaient monter dans l'échelle et devenir des subalternes qui torturaient les nouveaux arrivants. Les plus cruels finissaient par devenir des démons eux-mêmes. Au purgatoire personne ne dominait personne sauf les plus forts face au plus faibles, il n'y avait aucune ordre ici, que le chaos infini. Chaque créature était une version dégénérée et corrompue de son espèce d'origine. Castiel lui a montré des humains qui n'avaient absolument plus rien d'humain, Dean était terrifié à l'idée de devenir un de ces monstres, mais ça n'arrivera pas bien sûr, car Sam va trouver un moyen de les sortir de là.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2-Le TARDIS

_**sommaire :** Sam et le Docteur font connaissance, Sam essaie de s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement._

_**Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de DW et SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Warning : **aucun._

Sam n'avait pas dormi malgré sa grande fatigue, cet endroit était trop inhabituel. Sa chambre était agréable et son lit confortable, mais quelque chose le mettait sur ses gardes c'était cette impression d'une présence tout autour de lui. Il avait pratiqué un exorcisme de fantômes et un de démons, mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait étendu discrètement du sel autour de son lit, rien pourtant la présence était réelle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il se souvenait de son emplacement, il croisa le Docteur à la salle de contrôle comme la veille.

-As-tu dormi ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir et toi ? Tu es plutôt matinal.

-J'ai pas vraiment dormi c'est trop...dépaysant.

-Tu vas t'y habituer.

-J'allais me faire un café, vous en voulez un ? Demanda Sam.

-Normalement je préfère le thé, mais je vais faire une exception.

-Ah...les britanniques ! Quelque chose dans votre café ?

-Je ne suis pas britannique, en fait je ne suis même pas terrien. Avoua le Docteur observant sa réaction.

-Désolé mais vous avez l'air humain. Vous mettez quoi dans votre café ?

-Deux crèmes quatre sucres. Répondit-il le regardant intrigué.

Sam profita de son absence pour verser un peu d'eau bénite dans le café du Docteur, il ne pensait pas qu'il était un démon, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

Le Docteur le rejoignit peu après et pris une gorgée de café puis l'observa perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

-2 crèmes 4 sucres.

-À part ça. Insista-t-il en déposant sa tasse.

rien vraiment.

Arrête de mentir, j'ai souvent été empoisonné et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de revivre cela ce matin.

De l'eau bénite. Très efficace pour débusquer les démons déguisés en humains, visiblement vous n'en êtes pas un.

Tu m'as pris pour un démon ? Demanda-t-il légèrement irrité.

Non, mais je voulais m'en assurer, désolé. Je peux vous faire un autre café.

Et risquer d'être de nouveau tester, non, l'eau bénite ou peu importe ce que c'est ne me fait rien j'ai simplement sentit une légère altération dans ses molécules habituelles. Pendant combien de temps vas-tu m'analyser et me tester Sam Winchester ? Parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup tu sais.

Excusez-moi, c'est qu'il y a tellement de créatures qui veulent ma peau et celle de mon frère et ce depuis que je suis bébé, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser surtout que...vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider et justement le fait que vous acceptez de risquer votre vie pour un simple étranger est assez inhabituel dans le monde d'où je viens. Je ne le ferais plus. Conclut Sam, cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise, il repensait à Lucifer et Azazel qui avaient détruit ses plus beaux souvenirs en le mettant face à la dure réalité, les gens en qui il avait eu confiance n'avaient été que leurs marionnettes. Il remarqua le regard pénétrant du Docteur comme s'il suivait le cour de ses pensées, ce qui le gêna davantage.

Tu aurais pu simplement me demander ce que je suis. Lui dit le Docteur.

Et vous me l'auriez dit si vous étiez un démons ou un truc du genre ?

.

Le Docteur s'éloigna de la table pour prendre quelque chose dans l'un des tiroirs, Sam reconnu une petite dague, il retient son souffle un moment, bien qu'armé et capable de se défendre, il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire.

-C'est une dague forgé dans du métal provenant du cœur d'une naine blanche, une étoile morte si tu préfères. Plusieurs créatures réagissent très mal à son contact, surtout des êtres immatériels ou au psychisme supérieur comme...moi. Garde la si ça peut te rassurer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me la donnez si elle peut vous détruire ?

-Je veux que tu comprenne que je ne suis pas ton ennemi et si tu veux survivre assez longtemps au purgatoire pour trouver ton frère tu en auras besoin crois-moi.

-est-ce que ça tue les léviathans ?

-Non, les léviathans l'ont utilisée contre mon peuple...enfin c'est ce que disent les récits. Vas-y Sam, fais tes tests, je suis prêt.

-Quoi ?

-J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop mal.

-Je crois que c'est correct. Déclara Sam mal à l'aise.

-Fais tes tests qu'on en finisse, vérifie la couleur de mon sang, ma réaction à tes armes et tes produits, mais je t'avertis que si tu me tires une balle et bien je vais mourir même chose si tu me brûles avec de l'essence ou me coupes la tête.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de pousser les tests aussi loin. Je vais vous faire quelques petites entailles avec des armes blanches et seulement parce que vous insistez, avertissez-moi si vous pensez que quelque chose pourrais vous tuer, ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention.

Premier test, le sel ne lui fit rien la lame d'argent non plus, la lame de fer pas davantage, mais celle qu'il utilisait contre les anges le blessa. L'entaille était minuscule comme les deux autres, mais le Docteur ne cessait de sauter sur place en tenant son bras blessé contre son ventre.

-Ça brûle ! Finit-il par dire se retenant toujours pour ne pas hurler.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Va dans la clinique chercher un contenant avec de la gelée bleue et dépêches-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

.

Sam courait affolé, il ne savait pas si la vie du Docteur était en danger par sa faute et si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait. Il ne se perdit pas et trouva rapidement le produit. Il courut vers la cuisine.

-ouvre le et met en sur ma blessure et vite.

Sam obéit, il remarqua au passage que la peau autour de la blessure était légèrement brûlée de même qu'une partie en dessous de l'épiderme. Une fois le produit en place le Docteur semblait grandement soulagé.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je veux dire vous ne risquez pas de...

-Ma vie n'a jamais été en danger Sam, mais la douleur était atroce excuse-moi si je t'ai donné l'impression que j'allais mourir. Donnes-moi quelques minutes avant de poursuivre tes tests tu veux bien ?

-J'ai fini.

-Sûr ? Tu n'as pas des trucs à me faire avaler ou d'autres armes à essayer.

-Non.

-Et bien, je ne te cacherai pas que j'en suis ravi, très bon ton café à l'eau bénite en passant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je peux faire quelque chose pour...

-Pour te faire pardonner ? Bien sûr, gardes tes armes loin de moi particulièrement tes fusils, je déteste les fusils ! Et aussi...la dague que je t'ai donné.

-D'accord, est-ce qu'il y a des vêtements quelque part j'aimerai prendre une douche ?

montes en haut deuxième porte à gauche, est-ce que tu aimes les pancakes ? En général les américains adorent les pancakes je peux t'en faire en attendant.

Ne vous compliquez pas la vie pour moi.

Je le fais pour moi aussi, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas mangé de pancakes.

Comme vous voulez, merci.

.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la penderie il sentait de nouveau cette présence, d'accord le Docteur ne lui semblait pas menaçant, mais cette présence mystérieuse l'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas cela. Il y avait un vaste choix de vêtements et de costumes de toutes les époques c'était hallucinant. Sam trouva des jeans et une chemise adéquate et gagna la salle de bains, même ici il y avait cette présence et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise, c'était comme si cette chose était partout en même temps. Il se hâta de se laver et sortit rejoindre le Docteur toujours à la cuisine. Il lui servi une pancakes et se servi après en y ajoutant des morceaux de bananes.

-Votre garde-robe est impressionnante.

-J'ai souvent des invités.

Sam brûlait d'envie de lui demander s'il avait réfléchi à une façon d'entrer au purgatoire, mais se dit qu'il avait suffisamment manqué de tact pour aujourd'hui. Ce mec était très gentil et avait accepté de l'aider sans condition et d'après le test, il s'agissait tout simplement d'un ange, Gabriel aussi possédait une certaine _humanité_, il aimait bien manger et baiser même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce qui le troublait c'était le fait que Castiel n'avait jamais fait mention de celui-là. _Docteur_ n'était qu'un pseudonyme, cet ange, qui qu'il soit, cachait sa véritable identité. Il lui restait tout de même des doutes quant à sa nature d'ange, il n'était pas certain à 100% qu'il en était un, il décida donc de continuer ses tests en lui posant des questions.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous voyagez dans ce vaisseau ?

autour de 700 ans, presque toute ma vie en fait, j'ai 907 ans. Ce n'est pas que mon vaisseau, c'est ma maison et ma plus fidèle compagne.

Oui, un peu comme Dean et son Impala.

Je viens de te dire mon âge et tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé ce que je suis.

Je crois savoir ce que vous êtes, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Ça t'ennuierai de partager avec moi, parce que j'aime franchement mieux répondre à des questions que me faire tester. Dit-il en prenant une bouchée de sa pancake.

Vous êtes un ange.

Un ange ? Ça n'existe pas les anges sauf les anges pleureurs et je ne suis définitivement pas un ange pleureur.

Ils existent croyez-moi et ne sont pas particulièrement sympathiques contrairement à ce qu'en dit la bible, mais il y a des exceptions, Castiel qui est emprisonné avec mon frère au purgatoire est un ange et c'est notre ami.

Pas un ange pleureur ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est un ange pleureur ?

Une créature qui devient une statue lorsqu'on la regarde, mais aussitôt que tu tournes les yeux elle t'attrape et t'emprisonne dans une époque qui n'est pas la tienne.

Castiel n'est pas très expressif et pas vraiment actif non plus, mais ce n'est tout de même pas une statue.

On ne parle pas de la même créature alors, je ne suis pas un ange peu importe ce qu'un _ange_ est en réalité, je suis un seigneur du temps.

C'est une sorte de dieu du temps, Dean et moi avons jadis rencontré des dieux anciens, c'est ce que vous êtes ?

Ce n'est pas une sorte de dieu Sam c'est une espèce, un titre en fait nous naissons Gallifreyen et c'est seulement après un rituel durant notre enfance qu'on devient vraiment seigneur du temps.

Gallifreyen ?

Oui, de la planète Gallifrey.

Vous venez d'une autre planète ? S'étonna Sam.

Chouette j'ai réussi à t'impressionner oui je viens d'une autre planète.

Vous êtes un extra-terrestre. Continua Sam qui avait effectivement un peu de difficulté à accepter ce fait. Contrairement à Dean, il a toujours cru qu'ils existaient quelque part, mais de là à penser en rencontrer un !

OK, je pense être en mesure de ne pas écarter totalement cette hypothèse. Je persiste à croire que vous êtes un ange par contre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Est-ce que tu aimerais les voir ? Demanda le Docteur excité comme un gamin dans une foire.

Voir quoi ?

Les autres planètes, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution à ton problème, on pourrait visiter en attendant. De toute façon je voyage aussi dans le temps alors je peux te ramener à la seconde près où nous sommes parti.

J'adorerai voir d'autres planètes habitées oui. Avoua Sam intéressé, Dean n'était pas là pour le forcer à refouler son côté _geek._

Alors allons-y !

Avant j'aimerai voir La Terre vu de l'espace les astronautes disent que c'est fabuleux, on peut faire ça ?

Certainement.

.

Le Docteur entra quelques coordonnées sur la console et ouvrit les portes.

-Vous êtes cinglé on va se faire aspirer par le vide interstellaire ! S'affola Sam.

-On est protégé par le champ magnétique du TARDIS ne t'en fait pas, approche, viens voir La Terre.

Sam obéit et regarda, La Terre brillait devant lui, un joyau bleu sur un tapis de velours noir, c'était magnifique. Il aurait aimé que Dean puisse admirer ce spectacle, il aurait vu qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie que la bière, la nourriture et les belles filles. Dean aurait-il aimé voyager avec ce Docteur ? Sûrement pas, il l'aurait probablement déjà descendu, pour lui aucun non-humain ne méritaient de vivre à part Castiel bien sûr. Il pensait à tous ces gens là-bas qui existaient encore grâce à eux, ils ne sauront jamais à quel point leur vie a faillit s'éteindre, à quel point elle est fragile. Les astronautes avaient raison, les humains n'étaient pas grand chose comparés à l'immensité de l'univers. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait pas s'il pleurait pour Dean, pour l'humanité ou simplement parce que c'était si beau, probablement un mélange de tout cela, incluant sa fatigue. Il les essuya d'un revers de main et le Docteur à ses côtés eut la décence de ne pas passer de commentaire, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-C'est magnifique ! Finit-il par déclarer encore un peu ému.

-Je trouve ça moi aussi. Approuva le Docteur.

-Ah arrêtez pour vous ça doit être plutôt banal.

-Ce n'est jamais banal Sam Winchester ! Chaque fois que je regarde les étoiles et les planètes je les trouvent belles et c'est encore mieux lorsque je peux partager ces moments avec d'autres.

-Je l'ai sauvé vous savez...La Terre.

-Je sais.

-Comment ça vous le savez ? S'étonna Sam, il sentit sa méfiance naturelle revenir à la charge.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es où quel est ton groupe ou ton organisation, mais j'ai connu d'autres humains ayant sauvés le monde, je sais les reconnaître Sam. Une fois que tu as le fardeau de sauver le monde, ta vie ne peut pas être comme les autres, elle ne peut pas être facile et souvent ça commence très tôt, dès l'enfance. Tu as exactement ce profil, je vous appelle _Les enfants du destin_, vous êtes des gens d'apparence ordinaire, mais dont le moindre petit geste peu changer le cour de l'histoire. Vous êtes des points fixes dans l'espace et le temps.

-Des point fixes ?

-Oui je sais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable d'être l'instrument de la destinée, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Tu sais ce n'est pas un hasard si nos chemins se sont croisés et je t'ai menti, ce n'est pas par charité que j'ai accepté de t'aider, c'est parce que je sais que je dois le faire. Ton frère est de toute évidence un point fixe lui aussi et il n'est pas sensé être enfermé à cet endroit, quelqu'un a changé les règles et c'est mon devoir de réparer cette erreur.

-Votre devoir ? Mais ce n'est pas votre erreur. Est-ce votre emploi ? Réparer les _erreurs_ du destin ?

-C'est ce que les seigneurs du temps sont sensés faire, veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'univers et éviter ce genre d'erreur justement, mais comme je suis le dernier et bien je dois faire des choix et me contenter de colmater les fissures les plus importantes.

-Est-ce que mon frère en est une ?

-Non, mais je suis mon propre patron et je décide des priorités, nous allons aider ton frère.

-Merci. Que voulez-vous dire par _je suis le dernier_ ?

-Que je suis le dernier. Bon, prêt à visiter une nouvelle planète ? Déclara le Docteur en se remettant à courir et danser autour de la console. Il parlait et gesticulait à une vitesse étourdissante et Sam se demandait sérieusement s'il prenait le temps de respirer entre deux phrases.

-Le _Ritalin*_ pour seigneur du temps, est-ce que ça existe ? Lui demanda Sam qui n'arrivait pas à le suivre dans son délire. Le Docteur s'immobilisa.

-Ça c'est très impoli Winchester ! Lui reprocha-t-il, mais sans méchanceté, plutôt en riant.

Vous m'étourdissez ! Vous êtes un seigneur du temps, alors peut-être que vous pouvez contrôler votre propre temps et vous mettre en mode _slow _histoire que j'arrive à vous comprendre. Tout ce vocabulaire sur le temps et l'espace est nouveau pour moi, donnez-moi une chance.

Tu m'écoutes vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il

Oui, enfin, j'essaie.

Ça alors, tu es l'un de mes rares compagnons de voyage qui s'intéresse à ce je dis.

À mon avis, il n'arrivent juste pas à vous suivre, mais n'osent pas vous le dire de peur de passer pour des idiots.

Tu crois ?

Oui.

Et toi ? Est-ce que je te donne cette impression ?

Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'être plus intelligent qu'un extra-terrestre de 900 ans qui voyage à travers le temps et l'espace, alors non, ça ne me vexe pas.

Mais tu es brillant Sam Winchester, ne t'imagines pas le contraire.

.

Le Docteur fit l'effort de ralentir son débit pour lui, mais malgré tout il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre ce qu'il disait c'était simplement trop avancé ou compliqué pour son cerveau humain. Sam avait quelques connaissances en sciences, mais il n'était tout de même pas un astronome ou un physicien et même s'il l'était, seul un génie pourrait le comprendre selon lui. Il était intéressé par contre et ça faisait différent d'être le moins intelligent pour une fois. Sam adorait Dean, mais devait avouer qu'il avait une intelligence plutôt moyenne en dehors de tout ce qui concernait la chasse bien sûr. En repensant à son frère il soupira, comme il avait hâte de le revoir ! Maintenant qu'il avait le dernier des seigneurs du temps avec lui, Sam avait bon espoir de le sauver.

.

*_Le ritalin est un médicament qu'on donne aux enfants hyperactifs dans les écoles du Québec._

**_Note de L'auteur :_**_ Je ne sais jamais si je dois utiliser le vouvoiement dans le cas de Doctor Who puisque j'ai rarement vu les épisodes en français, mais selon mes souvenirs, il se fait vouvoyer par ses compagnons, mais ne les vouvoie pas, je ne suis pas certaine, alors si vous le savez envoyez moi une note. Dans le cas des Winchester, ils vouvoient rarement, mais comme il s'agit de Sam seul je ne l'imagine pas tutoyer une créature comme le Docteur dès la première rencontre._


	4. Chapter 4

Le purgatoire 2

Dean marchait péniblement dans ce qui avait pris l'apparence d'une forêt sinistre aux arbres gigantesques, il avait perdu la trace de Castiel depuis un certain temps. Il était blessé, ici les blessures ne se refermaient pas sauf si on mourait. Il ne cessait d'appeler son ami qui ne répondait pas. Dean s'appuya sur un tronc pour atténuer la douleur dans ses muscles, mais l'arbre lui semblait soudainement visqueux et flexible. Il sentit le tronc s'enrouler autour de sa taille puis de sa poitrine et finalement autour de sa tête. L'arbre/serpent serra son emprise et Dean suffoquait, il sentait tous ses os se briser à l'intérieur de son corps et ses côtes perforaient lentement et douloureusement chacun de ses organes vitaux. Il tentait d'appeler Castiel sans succès et après une longue agonie finit par mourir. Lorsqu'il revient à lui il se retrouva face à un ange furieux qui le repoussa.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici. Lui dit-il.

-Je sais je suis désolé Cass.

-Tu m'as détruit.

-Cass je...

-Tu m'a détruit et tu as amené mes restes au purgatoire, je te déteste Dean Winchester. Lui reprocha l'ange d'un ton glacial qui le paralysa sur place. Castiel avait des marques, celles que le léviathan lui avait laissé en entrant dans son corps.

-Tu m'as détruit Dean, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

-Cass arrête.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

-Cass ! Tenta Dean. L'ange s'approcha de lui, sa peau était craquelée à plusieurs endroit et un liquide noir suppurant s'en écoulait. Il avait une vilaine blessure à la tête et il trempait dans son propre sang.

-Je suis désolé Cass.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi, tu n'es même pas reconnaissant de ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi, même lorsque tu penses à Sam c'est à toi que tu penses tu le veux avec toi, tu veux qu'il soit comme toi, tu as besoin de lui et tu as besoin de moi, mais ni Sam ni moi n'avons besoin de toi Dean, c'est ça la vérité.

-Tu n'es pas Castiel ! Hurla Dean et c'est avec rage qu'il frappa et poussa ce faux Castiel, il avait perdu contrôle, il frappait, frappait, frappait jusqu'à ce que l'entité périsse de sa main. Il ne voyait pas le regard surpris et apeuré de la créature, ne comprenait pas que l'être s'était simplement approché de lui par curiosité intrigué par sa lumière. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa rage passée qu'il compris, qu'il vit ce regard innocent, suppliant et terrifié qui disait _je suis désolé, ne me fait pas de mal je t'en prie_, mais il était trop tard, la créature expia. Elle allait revenir bien sûr, rien ne mourait vraiment, mais à l'avenir lorsqu'elle le croisera, il sera synonyme de danger à ses yeux.

-Je suis un monstre ! Hurla-t-il horrifié puis il éclata en sanglots venant de comprendre une des règles fondamentales du purgatoire : le leurre. Combien de créatures innocentes avait-il tuées en les prenant pour des monstres et combien de monstres l'avaient agressé et torturé en pensant qu'il était leur bourreau ? Il croyait bien s'en sortir, mais rien n'était plus faux, il était comme tous les autres un monstre, un dément, un dégénéré. Il hurla à plusieurs reprises, que le purgatoire entier l'entende, pour ce que ça changeait, des millions de cris d'agonie remplissait l'air quotidiennement, le sien n'était qu'un de plus. Alors qu'il était occupé à crier toute sa rage et son désespoir au ciel il sentit quelqu'un le prendre doucement par le bras.

-Dean, Dean, je suis là, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda un Castiel inquiet, Dean l'ignora continuant à hurler puis pleurer.

-Dean, ça va aller. Dit l'ange tentant gauchement de le rassurer. Au moins sa maladresse eu l'avantage de prouver à Dean qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du vrai Castiel. Il se calma, mais était incapable d'arrêter de pleurer à son grand désarroi, si Sam le voyait ainsi ! Castiel ne savait évidemment pas trop comment réagir et il était quelque peu mal à l'aise, une nouveauté ! Malgré ses larmes Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Sans trop s'en apercevoir il agrippa l'ange par son manteau et demeura enlacé à lui un moment, la présence de Castiel eut un effet apaisant presque instantané, exactement comme lorsque sa mère le berçait enfant, il reprit ses sens affreusement gêné.

-Désolé Cass. Dit-il

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Dean, la régression temporaire vers l'enfance est un processus normal pour un être humain qui vit un grand traumatisme. Lui expliqua Castiel qui avait probablement lu ses pensées. Dean n'osa rien ajouter, heureusement Castiel passa à autre chose.

-Nous devons rester ensemble Dean, si nous nous séparons nous serons tous les deux seuls avec nos terreurs les plus profondes et nos sentiments les plus mauvais.

-Je suis incapable de te regarder souffrir Cass.

-Il le faut pourtant, mais tu n'es pas revenu après, où étais-tu ?

-J'ai vu un autre humain, j'ai voulu le suivre.

-Ce n'est pas le premier que tu vois.

-Un vivant oui.

-Tu es sûr qu'il était vivant.

-Oui, il brillait autant que moi, même plus, Cass faut qu'on le retrouve.

-Pourquoi ?

-On pourrait l'amener avec nous, le sauver. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre à faire en attendant Samy ?

-Tu crois toujours que Sam va nous sauver ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

-J'aimerai partager ton enthousiasme.

-On va s'en sortir. Conclut Dean revenu lui-même et ce simple fait rassura l'ange, oui ils allaient peut-être s'en sortir, il devait garder la foi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3-Les hommes bleus

_**Sommaire :** Un chapitre intermédiaire, le premier vrai contact de Sam Winchester avec le monde extra-terrestre._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de dW et SPN ne m'appartiennent pas._

La première planète qu'ils avaient visitée avait un nom dont Sam n'arrivait pas à prononcer et ses habitants ressemblaient en tout à des humains à l'exception de leur peau bleue, de leurs cheveux noirs et de leur yeux jaunes, pas jaune maladif comme Azazel, un beau jaune, Dean aurait particulièrement aimer les filles. La métropole lui rappelait un peu les villes indiennes, mais en plus majestueux, la plupart des bâtiments avaient une couleur très sobre, mais la quantité et la variété de fleurs rendait la ville très colorée et vivante.

-Resto ou bar ? Lui demanda le Docteur.

-Ils ne doivent pas parler notre langue.

-Le TARDIS traduit toute les langues de l'univers, parle comme d'habitude.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui essaie.

Sam salua un passant dans la rue au hasard qui lui répondit bien que légèrement perplexe.

-Ont-ils déjà vu des humains ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-À cette époque de leur histoire, oui, ne t'en fait pas.

-Un bar, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Dit Sam en répondant à la question précédente du Docteur.

.

Sam demeura silencieux un moment devant son verre, une boisson qui lui rappelait la bière, en fait c'était une sorte de bière et il se promis d'en acheter une pour Dean. Bien que habitué aux trucs bizarres et aux être non-humains, son esprit avait tout de même un peu de difficulté à s'adapter au monde extra-terrestre. Il se dit que ce serait intéressant d'amener le Docteur chasser les monstres histoire de voir sa réaction devant un fantôme authentique par exemple, il ne croit en rien de tout cela. Il se fera également un plaisir de lui présenter Castiel.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi cette planète ? Demanda finalement Sam.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Oh non j'adore, je me posais la question c'est tout.

-Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à La Terre, je voulais commencer doucement.

-Il y a deux soleils ! Lui rappela Sam.

Les étoiles viennent en général par couple ou en trio alors la majorité des planètes ont deux soleils, La Terre est une exception.

Est-elle la seule ?

Non, mais ce n'est pas un phénomène très commun. Il n'y a pas vraiment de nuit ici, la nuit c'est quand le soleil principal s'est couché. À ce moment-là tout baigne dans la lumière rougeâtre du second soleil, une naine rouge, c'est très joli tu verras.

Environ une heure plus tard Sam vit la nuit sur cette planète, c'était comme il l'avait dit, beau mais pour Sam c'était aussi un peu inquiétant, ça lui rappelait l'enfer. Il chassa ces pensées, ça n'avait rien à voir et y penser gâchait son voyage.

-Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-il en suivant le Docteur.

-Rencontrer quelqu'un, j'ai des achats à faire.

-Du shopping ? Je suis pas une fille.

-Ah vous les humains et vos stéréotypes, tu vas aimer ce genre de shopping, plus que moi.

-Ah oui ?

-Je dois acheter des armes.

-Vous des armes je ne vous crois pas, j'ai eu assez de 24 heures pour comprendre à quel point vous les détestez.

-Je les achète, mais TU vas t'en servir pas moi. Je vais te trouver des armes contre les léviathans, je déteste la violence et surtout tuer, mais si les léviathans ont décidé d'envahir La Terre, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autres à faire, ce sont des créatures du Void et tu ne peux pas dialoguer avec des créatures du void ou du purgatoire si tu préfères.

Sam l'observait, de toute évidence en arriver à cette seule solution le bouleversait, le Docteur était un pacifiste et toutes les archives qui le décrivaient comme une menace avaient probablement tort. Il ne l'imaginait pas faire du mal aux autres, du moins pas volontairement, mais le mec avait 900 ans, il avait sûrement fait bien des choses dont il n'était pas fier durant toutes ces années. Il n'aimait pas parler de son passé d'ailleurs Sam avait réalisé cela assez rapidement, il était plutôt doué pour lire dans les gens même si cette personne était un extra-terrestre ! Plus il passait du temps avec le Docteur moins il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ange, mais pourquoi la dague l'avait blessé ?

.

La boutique était miteuse et semblait vendre tout un bric-à-brac inutile. Le Docteur dit quelque chose à la vendeuse qui les invita à passer dans l'arrière-boutique où un obèse chauve vêtu d'une sorte de robe ou tunique comme il avait vu sur d'autres habitants les attendait les pieds sur son bureau.

-Docteur ! S'exclama le gros bonhomme jovial.

-Dorion. Bonsoir.

-Vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu dans mon coin d'univers pour me dire bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Voici mon compagnon de voyage Sam Winchester.

-Enchanté Sam. Dit l'homme en lui tendant sa grosse main couverte de bijoux. En le regardant Sam comprit que les bijoux et ce type de tuniques semblaient réservés aux gens riches, finalement le Docteur avait raison ça ressemblait assez à La Terre.

-Enchanté Monsieur. Répondit Sam.

-Nous avons besoin d'armes capables de détruire des léviathans, quelque chose de discret, mais efficace et n'essayez pas de me rouler. L'avertit le Docteur.

-Je n'oserais jamais Docteur.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui vous manque, mais vous savez que vous n'y arriverez pas, alors ?

-Avez-vous de beaux joujoux pour moi en échange ?

-Oui, mais d'abord répondez à ma question, en avez-vous ?

-J'ai des armes blanches pour le reste faudra passer une commande.

-Et combien de temps ça prendrait pour des armes à feu ou des pistolets lasers ?

-3-4 jours, mais je peux le faire en 24 heures en échange de votre ADN Docteur.

-Mon ADN n'est pas à vendre.

-Allez, juste un peu de salive.

-Pas question, nous allons attendre les trois jours nécessaires.

-Oui avec votre machine à voyager dans le temps.

-Oui.

-Vous devez me donner quelque chose pour me convaincre de passer cette commande.

Le Docteur sorti un collier fait d'un métal noir que Sam n'avait jamais vu, les yeux de l'obèse s'agrandirent.

-De l'ébonite pure, intéressé.

-Oh Docteur, vous avez toujours de superbes trésors, très bien je passe votre commande, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Je sais. Il attendit que l'homme passe la commande puis ajouta : En échange je vais prendre les deux dagues.

-Mais...

-L'ébonite pure est rare Dorion et pas facile à ramasser.

L'homme obéit mécontent de s'être fait avoir et sûrement pas pour la première fois.

-Vous avez le sens des affaires. Chuchota Sam au Docteur qui haussa les épaules.

-Je trouverai moyen de vous voler de l'ADN un de ses jours. Lui promis le riche homme d'affaires.

-Ce n'est pas difficile vous n'avez qu'à m'emprisonner et vous servir.

-Ce n'est pas mon type de méthode. Alors on se voit dans quelques jours Docteur.

-Est-ce que vous allez utiliser le TARDIS pour avancer le temps de 3 jours ? Demanda Sam au Docteur une fois à l'extérieur de la boutique.

-Oui.

-C'est pas un peu du gaspillage d'énergie ?

-On est pas pour rester là trois jours.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mon premier monde extra-terrestre, ça vaut bien une petite visite non ? J'ai encore rien vu. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai besoin de dormir quelque heures. Votre vaisseau est hanté, vous saviez ça ?

-Mon vaisseau ne peut pas être hanté, les fantômes n'existent pas.

-il y a une présence.

-Oh tu la sens, tu es vraiment spécial toi.

-Vous le saviez et ne m'avez rien dit.

-Ce n'est pas un fantôme c'est le TARDIS.

-C'est une machine.

-C'est là que tu te trompe, le TARDIS est une entité vivante Sam. Du moins la matrice, son cœur si tu préfères ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu sois capable de détecter sa présence, c'est pas très commun chez les humains.

.

Sam gagna sa chambre, maintenant qu'il savait pour le TARDIS, il était beaucoup moins inquiet. Il était curieux de savoir ce que le Docteur faisait lorsqu'il était seul comme il se demandait ce que contenait toutes ces pièces dans le vaisseau, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit avant même d'avoir concocté un plan pour satisfaire sa curiosité. À son réveil le Docteur était encore autour de sa console.

-Bonjour Sam.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Je crois avoir trouver une faille qui pourrait nous mener au purgatoire, mais j'ai encore quelques vérifications à faire. Veux-tu visiter la ville ?

-J'aimerai bien.

-Va-y je vais rester ici et étudier tout ça. Tiens prend ça c'est l'argent local, achètes-toi des trucs et si tu vas dans un supermarché pourrais-tu m'apporter des bananes rouges ? Elles sont délicieuses et ne poussent que sur cette planète.

.

Sam sortit savourant sa liberté, pas qu'il se sentait emprisonné avec le Docteur, mais se promener seul dans une métropole extra-terrestre avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Il profita de ce moment pour essayer des cafés et de la nourriture nouvelle, il trouva une librairie et devait se retenir pour ne pas acheter tous les livres qu'il voyait, il se concentra sur les livres de mythes et légendes. Des gens venaient lui parler, lui poser des questions sur sa planète d'origine des filles le draguaient. Dean aurait aimé cette planète. Il passa dans les boutiques cadeaux, il se devait de garder un souvenir et d'en apporter un à Dean également et même à Cass, mais qu'est-ce qu'un ange pouvait bien aimer ? Pour Dean c'était facile, de la boisson alcoolisée,une sorte de calendrier de filles sexy et un modèle réduit d'un véhicule de cette planète qui lui rappelait un peu l'Impala. Pour Castiel, il fini par choisir une plante aux larges feuilles d'un vert presque fluorescent, lui-même la trouvait plutôt chouette, il n'avait pas oublié les bananes rouges du Docteur.

.

Il passa au TARDIS pour aller déposer ses achats avec l'intention de ressortir manger quelque chose sur une terrasse et fut surpris de ne pas voir le Docteur à la console. Il regarda à la cuisine, rien, à la salle de bains rien même chose pour les quelques pièces qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter. Il ne lui restait plus que l'inconnu, le TARDIS était vaste et mystérieux, il était excité à l'idée de voir les autres pièces. Il ne savait même pas si le Docteur avait une chambre à coucher, il supposa que oui, mais n'avait pas cru bon de lui faire visiter, il était peut-être parti faire une sieste. Les couloirs étaient de vrais labyrinthes qui se terminaient en cul-de-sac la plupart du temps, Sam était intrigué, quel était le but d'avoir des couloirs qui ne menaient nulle part ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Sam sorti son détecteur de champ électromagnétique et le promena à travers le couloir, lorsqu'il l'approcha du cul-de-sac il remarqua de l'activité. Perplexe il tâta le mur, mais ne trouva aucune anomalie. Il possédait quelque part un rituel pour détecter d'éventuels faux objets, mais il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Il rebroussa chemin persuadé que ce mur était un faux, il prit un autre couloir dans le but de revenir vers l'endroit en question, peut-être y avait-il une ouverture ailleurs ? Il suivait l'activité de son détecteur, mais la piste finissait par s'éteindre, il reviens au cul-de-sac et maintenant il y avait une porte à la place ! Cet endroit était bizarre, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'était un vaisseau spatial extra-terrestres après tout. Il était étonné, cela lui rappelait davantage les mondes parallèles de l'Archange Gabriel en tant qu'embrouilleur que un vaisseau à la Star Trek. Le Docteur était-il un embrouilleur ? Peu probable. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une gigantesque bibliothèque, il ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé. Son détecteur s'était tut et Sam se dirigea aussitôt vers les rayons. Presque tous les livres étaient en anglais, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de la traduction du TARDIS, mais pourquoi certains ne l'étaient pas ? Comme ils ne semblaient pas classés, il commença ses recherches avec les livres non-traduit, par curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une calligraphie qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou dominaient des cercles, c'était probablement une langue symbolique comme le mandarin plutôt qu'une langue basée sur les sons comme l'anglais. Il y avait quelque chose de très esthétique dans cette écriture, il mit quelques livres de côté qu'il comptait regarder un peu plus tard. Il trouva du latin et du vieux grec, pourquoi le TARDIS ne les avait pas traduit ? C'était étrange, de plus ils semblaient parler de créatures mythiques, c'était plus que bizarre ! Il les mis de côté et continua ses recherches et demeura interdit en reconnaissant de l'énochien, le langage des anges. Le Docteur lui avait mentit, il connaissait les anges. Il ramassa les livres qu'il avait sélectionnés dans le but de les amener à sa chambre lorsque des feuilles pliées tombèrent de l'un des livres, il les ramassèrent. C'était cette langue avec des cercles et c'était écrit à la main, il comprit qu'il s'agissait probablement de la langue Gallifreyenne, il en avait vu plusieurs écrit dans cette langue. Il ne savait pas combien il donnerait pour pouvoir déchiffrer ce que le Docteur avait écrit. Ce mec l'intriguait de plus en plus. Sam décida de rester ici, il s'installa confortablement et comparait les feuilles avec un livre écrit dans la même langue cherchant des symboles semblables et fréquents dans les deux textes, ainsi il pourra demander au Docteur de lui traduire ces mots et il aurait une base en langage Gallifreyen. Ce serait vraiment très chouette de comprendre un peu la langue des seigneurs du temps. Il vit quelque croquis dans l'un des livres et cela lui donna une idée, il se leva et balayait les rayons du regard, ne s'intéressant qu'aux livres non-traduits et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait des documents gallifreyens illustrés. Sam passa le reste de la journée dans cette bibliothèque, il quitta l'endroit à regret convaincu par la faim et la fatigue.

.

Il se fit à manger et s'aperçut qu'il était plus de minuit...heure terrienne, il alla se coucher avec l'intention d'y retourner le lendemain. Il ne vit pas le Docteur.

.

À son réveil, toujours pas de Docteur. Il se fit un déjeuner rapide, prit une douche et retourna à la bibliothèque qui était toujours là de même que les livres qu'il avait sortis. Il était tombé sur ce qui lui semblait être un manuel de botanique illustré, peu importait le sujet, ce qui comptait c'était de reconnaître des symboles et les associer à des images. Après quelques heures il reconnaissait le symbole pour _fleur_ et celui pour _eau _ou _arroser_ puis ce qui croyait être _pousser_ ou _grandir_ et finalement _lumière_ ou _soleil_. Il choisi un autre livre, c'était une sorte d'atlas avec une carte de la planète entière. Il appris d'autres symboles grâce à ces cartes juste en regardant les légendes : _rivières, routes, villes, frontières_ etc. C'était approximatif bien sûr, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il trouva enfin un livre très intéressant, pas beaucoup de _textes_, mais de belles photographies de paysages Gallifreyens, une sorte de document à la _national geographic_. Le ciel était orange brûlé, il y avait deux soleils, de l'herbe rouge, des montagnes immenses recouvertes de neige éternelle, des lacs et des rivières argentés, des arbres aux couleurs chaudes comme en automne sur Terre qui semblaient devenir argentés durant cette saison là-bas, des nuages jaunâtres et un magnifique coucher de soleil qui teintait le ciel de bleu et de vert.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé ma bibliothèque. Lui dit la voix du Docteur derrière lui.

-d'où arrivez-vous je ne vous ai pas entendu approcher et où étiez-vous ?

-Dans le TARDIS, j'avais des réparations à faire, tu aimes ?

-La bibliothèque ? Certainement elle est magnifique, je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour l'explorer. Vous avez l'air épuisé Docteur.

-Ça va qu'as-tu trouvé ? Sam lui montra.

-C'est votre planète n'est-ce pas.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans votre bibliothèque qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

-Oui, je ne connais pas tous les livres qu'elle contient. C'est bien Gallifrey.

-Jolie, vous allez m'amener visiter ?

-Je ne peux pas, elle n'existe plus.

-Quoi ?

-Longue histoire et on a pas le temps on doit aller chercher ces armes et trouver cette faille que je crois pouvoir nous mener au purgatoire.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire que vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler ? Demanda Sam, le Docteur lui répondit d'un sourire triste et se dirigea vers la sortie, Sam le suivi.

Dorion était là avec leur commande et le Docteur le paya avec d'autres babioles luxueuses qui semblaient lui plaire puis ils quittèrent la planète en route vers la faille.

.

Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que le Docteur demeura à la console, il se fit à manger en feuilletant un des livres en latin qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Étonnamment le Docteur le rejoignit.

Tu comprends le latin ?

Pas le choix, ça fait partie de mon job, la plupart de nos rituels sont dans cette langue, je vous ai acheté des bananes rouges. Lui dit-il pointant les fruits sur le comptoir.

Merci, ça explique pourquoi le TARDIS ne l'a pas traduit. Dit-il en se servant.

Je ne lis pas le Gallifreyen et elle ne l'a pas traduit.

Elle ne traduit pas le Gallifreyen.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que seul des seigneurs du temps peuvent piloter un TARDIS et ils comprennent tous le Gallifreyen.

Oui, logique.

Le Docteur s'assit à ses côtés et regarda les livres qu'il avait pris par curiosité. Il prit celui en enochien et le feuilleta.

-Jamais été capable de traduire ce truc, c'est très ancien plus que le vieux Gallifreyen étrange que tu l'ai trouvé.

-C'est de l'énochien, le langage des anges.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Les anges existent Docteur.

Le Docteur fut très impressionné, mais pas encore prêt à le croire. Vu sa surprise Sam ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il était un ange à moins qu'il soit un excellent comédien.

-Tu es fascinant Sam Winchester ! Avoua le Docteur.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de vous ! Le dernier seigneur du temps c'est pas rien.

-Oui. Dit simplement le Docteur en retournant dans la salle de contrôle et Sam réalisa que lui rappeler qu'il était le dernier de son espèce n'était vraiment pas brillant de sa part surtout après qu'il ai regardé le livre rempli de photographies de sa planète disparue. Sam le rejoignit malgré sa nervosité, il devait le faire.

-Je suis désolé Docteur.

-Pour ?

-Ce que j'ai dit...ça doit pas être facile. Vous n'avez visiblement pas envie d'en parler et je fais tout pour vous le rappeler sans m'en apercevoir, excusez-moi.

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas le premier. Mais c'est vrai que tu sembles avoir un intérêt particulier pour ma planète et à part toi, il n'y a qu'une seule de mes compagnes qui m'a demandé de lui faire visiter Gallifrey. Je connais un endroit qui lui ressemble un peu et si nous survivons au purgatoire, je t'y amènerais.

-J'aimerai beaucoup, merci.


	6. Chapter 6

Le purgatoire 3

Dean observa ce qu'il croyait être un autre humain vivant se faire torturer, il voulait intervenir, mais Castiel l'en empêchait.

-Tu ne peux pas l'aider Dean !

-Je vais au moins essayer ! Lui cria-t-il en réponse. Il fini par se dégager, mais il était trop tard, le jeune homme était mourant. Il se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière dorée qui semblait jaillir de son corps, Dean fut aveuglé un moment et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau l'homme avait disparu.

-Merde ! Jura Dean.

-Dean... Tenta Castiel.

-Je dois le retrouver. Insista Dean, l'ange ne dit rien , c'était inutile.

-Est-ce que je brille comme ça quand je meurs ? Repris Dean

-Non, cette créature n'est pas humaine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Parce que ça ressemble définitivement à un humain.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je ne suis pas sûr.

-Mais il est vivant comme toi et moi.

-Oui.

-Alors trouvons le pour savoir ce qu'il est ! Cette fois Castiel n'argumentait pas. Il était aussi intrigué que lui si ce n'était pas plus, mais il ne le dira pas, Dean commençait à bien le connaître.

-Comment on fait pour retrouver quelqu'un dans le purgatoire ?

-On entre dans son univers...enfin c'est ce que je fais pour toi, mais je te connais alors que lui, c'est un étranger.

-Alors essayons de trouver un univers plus humain.

-il n'est pas humain et même s'il l'était ça dépendrait de la profondeur de sa folie. Un univers très humain peut devenir complètement étranger à travers la folie.

-d'accord, mais tu sembles prêt à m'aider, c'est nouveau ! Se réjouit Dean.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu ne changeras pas d'idée, je te connais tu sais, il n'y a pas plus entêté que toi.

.

Ils marchèrent à travers ce qui semblait être des ruines fumantes à n'en plus finir, un mélange de boue couleur rouille et de métal à moitié fondu, le ciel avait une couleur à donner la nausée, une sorte de orange sombre mêlé à diverses teintes de jaune. Du brouillard à l'odeur de souffre masquait la lumière du jour, pour Dean ça lui rappelait l'enfer. Il essayait d'identifier les restes métalliques, mais ça ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait. Il arriva face à une sorte de robot primitif avec un œil et doté d'un siphon à toilette et d'un batteur à œufs à la place des bras, la chose, bien qu'abîmé semblait fonctionnelle. Elle leva son batteur à œufs et d'une voix robotique dit _exterminer_, un laser s'échappa du bras batteur à œufs et Dean le reçu droit au cœur mourant sur le coup. Lorsqu'il revient à lui, il y avait pas moins d'une dizaine de ces choses qui criaient toutes _exterminer_, Dean hurla, un des robots explosa, puis un autre et un autre. Ils se tournèrent vers ce nouvel agresseur ce qui donna une chance à Dean de leur échapper puis il observa la scène à distance, un homme, celui qu'il avait poursuivi tirait sur ces trucs et Dean se surpris à penser : _Super flingue, _Il pensa à quel point ce serait génial d'avoir cette arme pour pulvériser la cervelle des léviathans. Il voulu en faire la remarque à Castiel, mais l'ange n'était plus là.

Le jeune homme ayant apparemment épuisé ses munitions continua à tirer sur les robots avec deux pistolet lasers puis se fit tirer à son tour. Une lueur dorée jaillit de son corps et Dean était si captivé qu'il ne vit pas un des robots derrière lui, il mourut une seconde fois.

.

Il se réveilla dans une plaine sablonneuse toujours sous ce ciel malade, mais des démons l'entouraient, du moins ils ressemblaient à des démons. Ils avaient la peau rouge, des yeux de serpent jaunes et de petites cornes. Ils portaient des vêtements, des accessoires et des tatous qui lui rappelaient des tribus humaines sauvages. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils dansaient autour d'une grande marmite bouillonnante, il devina qu'il était leur festin. Dean appela Castiel de toutes ses forces, mais il n'était pas là. Tandis que les sauvages se préparaient à le faire bouillir vivant comme un homard il se rappelait ce que l'ange lui avait dit de faire pour trouver quelqu'un au purgatoire, entrer dans son univers, mais quel serait l'univers de Castiel ? Sûrement quelque chose en lien avec la nature, un grand jardin probablement avec des abeilles.

.

Il vit son décor changer, mais n'était pas exactement dans un jardin fleuri, mais plutôt au abords d'un marécage mort et puant. Il repéra la silhouette de l'ange au loin, ça avait fonctionné ! Il l'appela mais Castiel ne lui répondait pas probablement piégé dans sa propre folie, pour le rejoindre Dean devait traverser cette abominable marécage. Il marcha avec prudence sur les parties moins profondes, car dans les autres il y voyait clairement des corps en décomposition.

-J'arrive Cass, tiens bon ! Lui cria-t-il espérant qu'il l'entende au moins.

Un bras putréfié le frôla le faisant presque trébucher.

-Saloperie ! Maugréa-t-il en l'envoyant valser d'un coup de pied dans les eaux plus profondes. Au milieu du marécage il y avait d'étranges sphères lumineuses, elle ne faisaient rien, se contentant de flotter à quelques mètres au dessus des eaux stagnantes, immobiles. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elles lui donnaient la chair de poule même si en fait elles étaient plutôt jolies. Lorsqu'on regardait au loin, leur lumière lui rappelait des lampadaires de chaque côtés d'une route, mais en beaucoup plus beau. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir courir rejoindre l'ange, mais son instinct lui ordonnait de marcher lentement autour des sphères bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi. Après une éternité il fini par rejoindre Castiel de l'autre côté du marécage. Il était immobile et hurlait au prise avec un ennemi que Dean n'arrivait pas à voir.

-Cass, je suis là Cass dis-moi quoi faire. S'exclama Dean en brassant son ami qui ne réagit pas.

-Castiel ! Continua Dean

-Les lumières. Réussit à dire l'ange, mais Dean ignorait toujours ce qu'il devait faire, il devina qu'il parlait des sphères, mais que voulait-il qu'il fasse ?

.

Il lança une pierre à la plus proche qui bougea activant toutes les autres par l'effet même, les sphères étaient de l'électricité statique apparemment, car aussitôt l'air lourd et immobile du marécage fut parcouru d'éclairs déchaînés qui éclataient dans toutes les directions, mais avec une tendance marquée vers Castiel. Dean vit enfin ce qui agressait son ami, d'autres sphères, mais noires, elle devenaient tangibles seulement lorsqu'un éclair les illuminait. L'une d'elle frôla le chasseur qui reçu une violente décharge électrique, mais non létale. Dean se coucha sur le sol pour éviter les éclairs et les sphères sombres, invisibles elle ne lui faisaient rien mais comme Castiel en était envahi et semblait attirer lui-même les sphères lumineuses pour s'en débarrasser, les sphères sombres devenaient de plus en plus visibles et affolées, il ne pouvait leur échapper. Les sphères ne pouvaient le tuer, mais les décharges électriques continuelles le rendait fou de rage. Pendant ce temps Castiel avait presque tout absorber les sphères lumineuses, son corps s'était mit à briller d'une lumière blanche aveuglante qui repoussait davantage les sphères noires, d'instinct Dean toucha à l'ange pour leur échapper. Castiel poussa un cri d'effroi et le marécage disparu. Dean se releva, il avait de la terre dans la bouche, Castiel était à ses côtés inconscient.

-Cass, Cass ! S'écria-t-il en le brassant de nouveau l'ange ouvrit les yeux lentement, il avait l'air très faible.

-Dean...merci. Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau.

-Cass non, réveille-toi Cass ! Tenta Dean sans succès. L'ange n'était pas mort, il le savait, mais il était extrêmement affaibli.

-C'est quand même juste la première fois que je meurs. Ne regarde pas. Dit ce dernier. Le corps de Castiel se mit à léviter, une lumière blanche aveuglante en émana et le premier réflexe de Dean était de se fermer les yeux, mais il refusa, il voulait voir. La lumière s'intensifia et pour la première fois depuis sûrement des millénaires, le purgatoire vit le jour, éclairé dans chaque recoin sombre par une lumière blafarde. Dean hurla de douleur sentant ses yeux brûler et il n'était pas le seul, la majorité des âmes du purgatoire, sinon la totalité tentait par tous les moyens d'échapper à cette agression, mais juste avant de perdre la vue Dean remarqua l'homme qu'il pourchassait qui regardait Castiel mourir sans même cligner des yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 4-Torchwood

_NA: Merci ignis pour ta review, j'avais l'intention d'enlever cette histoire du site parce que je l'ai écrite à la fin de la 7e saison de supernatural et nous ne savions rien à propos du purgatoire, la 8e nous a fourni ces explications. Je suppose que maintenant je devrais mettre AU pour cette histoire, elle est terminée alors je vais la publier quand même._

Trouver la faille s'avéra ardu, elle changeait de place ou se refermait, il leur fallait trouver le bon endroit au bon moment et encore là, rien ne prouvait qu'ils arriveraient bien au purgatoire. Selon le Docteur, le Void était vaste et le purgatoire n'en était probablement qu'une partie, aucun des deux ne savaient exactement ce que c'était. Sam avait expliqué au Docteur comment Dean avait ouvert le purgatoire jadis, il y avait le rituel, mais il devait être fait lors d'une éclipse. Le Docteur le ramena donc sur Terre un jour d'éclipse sans espérer que ça fonctionne, il ne croyait pas aux rituels.

Sam fit le rituel, au troisième essais une porte s'ouvrit sous le regard ébahi du Docteur, mais lorsqu'ils voulurent y entrer, le TARDIS refusa, pire, l'énergie qui s'échappa de la porte déstabilisa complètement le véhicule, le Docteur en perdit le contrôle. Sam avait beau se tenir, les secousses étaient si fortes qu'il fini par lâcher prise et se mit à valser de tous côtés, l'impact le poussa vers la salle de bains et c'est avec difficulté qu'il s'y rendit, il n'avait pas le mal de l'air comme Dean, mais il y avait une limite à ce que son estomac pouvait supporter. Il s'accrocha à la cuvette, mais perdit prise là aussi, il rampa vers la douche et ferma la porte. Le TARDIS continua à tourner de tous côtés et Sam ne savait plus où était le plancher par rapport au plafond, il se frappa contre tous les murs, mais vu l'espace réduit de la douche, il ne se frappait pas trop fort. Il se roula en boule au fond de la douche et attendit que ça passe où qu'il meurt, il perdit conscience.

.

Il revient à lui une douleur languissante dans son crâne, il tenta de se relever, mais fut pris de nausées et de vomissements violents, il avait une commotion cérébrale, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Il tenta tout de même de se lever malgré sa vue brouillée, il ne semblait avoir rien de brisé, c'était au moins ça. Il était toujours dans la salle de bains et avait fini par défoncer la porte vitrée de la douche, des morceaux de vitre lui lacéraient les bras, il s'extirpa de l'endroit, la pièce était sur le côté et la porte, bien qu'entre-baillée, ne bougeait pas facilement. Sam réussit à sortir de la salle de bains pour se retrouver dans la salle de contrôle en ruines, il chercha le Docteur à travers les débris et le trouva inconscient, aucune blessure majeure n'était visible, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne nouvelle. Il vérifia son pouls et sa respiration, toujours vivant bien que ses battements de cœurs lui semblaient étranges, comme s'il y avait de l'écho ou deux cœurs. Il ne s'y attarda pas, il devait sortir d'ici et trouver de l'aide il espérait seulement être atterrit dans un endroit civilisé. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes tordues du TARDIS, il ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en reconnaissant la lune, la grandes ourse etc. Ils étaient sur Terre et il se trouva dans la cour arrière d'une maison où une femme l'observait intriguée un bébé dans les bras.

-Aidez-nous s'il-vous-plaît. Demanda Sam, sa voix lui semblait très faible. Elle appela quelqu'un à l'intérieur et aussitôt un homme corpulent arriva, il vint vers lui et l'aida à se diriger vers la maison.

-Le Docteur. Réussit à ajouter Sam.

-Oui, on s'en occupe ça va aller. Lui dit l'homme avec un accent qu'il ne reconnu pas, mais au moins c'était de l'anglais.

La femme avait déposé le bébé dans son landau quand son mari arriva (il supposa que c'était son mari).

-Occupe-toi de lui, le Docteur est encore la dedans je vais le chercher. Dit-il.

-Soit prudent Rhys.

La femme l'installa sur le sofa du salon et examina ses blessures.

-Je m'appelle Gwen Cooper.

-Sam Winchester.

-Comment tu te sens Sam ?

-Commotion. Lui répondit-il.

-Alors ne t'endort pas, reste avec moi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Sam ne savait pas par où commencer, il n'était quand même pas pour lui raconter qu'il avait eu un accident de vaisseau spatial alors qu'il cherchait à rentrer dans le purgatoire avec l'aide d'un extra-terrestre !

-De l'eau s'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda-t-il la bouche sèche.

-Bien sûr. Elle lui donna un verre d'eau puis semblait lui préparer un thé. Rhys, le mari arriva avec le Docteur, Gwen l'aida à l'étendre sur un autre sofa, il était toujours inconscient. Gwen passa un coup de téléphone.

-Jack amène toi, il y a eu un accident dans ma cour arrière, il s'agit du Docteur. Dit-elle puis se remit à son thé.

-Tu veux dire LE DOCTEUR, celui de Jack ? Demanda Rhys.

-C'en a tout l'air, voici Sam Winchester, son compagnon je présume. Dit Gwen

Sam les observait attentivement, ils connaissaient le Docteur...Gwen ça lui disait quelque chose, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour penser.

Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Rhys à Gwen visant Sam.

Commotion, rien d'autre à première vue, j'ai téléphoné à Jack. Dit-elle.

Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir ?

Quand il s'agit du Docteur, il peut remuer mers et mondes.

Gwen lui servi un thé et s'assit à ses côtés en se prenant un thé elle aussi.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu voyages avec le Docteur Sam ? Lui demanda-t-elle, de toute évidence elle entretenait la conversation pour éviter qu'il s'endorme.

-Environ une semaine.

-est-ce qu'il t'as fait visiter des mondes intéressants ?

-Cette planète avec des gens bleus.

-Racontes-moi, parles-moi de cette planète.

Sam s'exécuta sachant que c'était le mieux à faire lorsqu'on avait une commotion. Sans le vouloir il lui parla des léviathans en mentionnant leurs achats et soudain la conversation n'avait plus comme unique but de le garder éveillé, mais d'obtenir des informations sur ces créatures. Le dénommé Jack arriva sur le moment et entra comme un coup de vent.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au TARDIS ? Où est le Docteur ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-relaxe Jack, il est vivant. Dit Gwen.

Jack l'aperçu sur le canapé et alla vers lui inquiet. Il l'examina puis conclut qu'il devait l'amener à _Torchwood._

_-_Rhys tu restes avec la petite, je vais avec lui, Sam suis moi. Dit Gwen.

-Oui, comme toujours ! Soupira Rhys.

-Je t'aimes mon amour. Lui dit Gwen en l'embrassant.

Aussitôt qu'il se leva Sam se sentit de nouveau étourdi et nauséeux.

-Doucement, reste assis je vais revenir te chercher. Lui Dit Jack, Sam obéit. Jack porta le Docteur sans difficulté et revient pour lui, il l'aida à monter dans une grande camionnette noire.

-J'ai la nausée. Avoua Sam. Jack lui trouva un vieux sac de plastique, s'assura qu'il ne sois pas percé et lui donna puis ils démarrèrent. Gwen s'assit à l'arrière avec lui et continua à le maintenir éveillé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un banal immeuble à logements que Sam distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité. Ce bâtiment n'était qu'une façade tout était au sous-sol, il y avait un réseau de tunnels qui semblait s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le sol pour aboutir à une large porte métallique un peu comme chez Bobby jadis. Derrière rien, une salle circulaire Jack les guida au centre et soudain le plancher se mit à descendre, Sam dû s'accrocher à Gwen pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Un ascenseur caché, génial ! Si seulement il n'était pas si mal en point et si seulement son estomac n'avait pas décidé de se révolter à ce moment précis.

-T'en fais pas, Hubert va s'en occuper. Le rassura Jack.

Après avoir longé un couloir sombre ils aboutirent à une clinique médical, Jack installa le Docteur sur un lit et invita Sam à s'installer sur un autre. Il se fit passer une sorte de scanner du cerveau puis un lézard humanoïde lui injecta quelque chose.

-Relaxe Sam, ça va guérir ta commotion et tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Lui dit Gwen.

-Mais c'est un...

-Un silurien. Lui dit le reptile. Malgré son apparence quelque peu repoussante sa voix et son regard inspirait la confiance, Sam se détendit, il venait de réaliser qu'il avait finalement trouvé ce fameux _Torchwood_.

-Vous êtes un extra-terrestre ? Demanda Sam dont l'effet de l'injection se faisait déjà sentir.

-Pas du tout nous avons foulé cette planète bien avant vous, mais nous avons dû nous réfugier en son centre pour éviter d'être pulvérisés par la comète qui a détruit les dinosaures, mon peuple y est toujours.

-Des intra-terrestres ?

-Oui vous nous appelez ainsi. Maintenant reposez vous.

Sam se sentait effectivement épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir sans savoir comment allait le Docteur.

-Le Docteur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Toujours inconscient, mais stable. Lui répondit Jack qui s'en occupait, mais il n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Sam se retourna sur son lit pour l'observer lui-même, le moniteur cardiaque attira son attention.

-Il a deux cœurs ou quoi ?

-Oui, il a deux cœurs.

-Ça alors. Comment va-t-il ?

-On n'a pas encore les résultats du scanner cérébral, juste de ses radiographies, quelques os de brisés, mais qui se réparent d'eux-mêmes presque à vue d'oeil. Tu devrais essayer de dormir Sam.

-Moi je penses que tu devrais prendre le temps d'écouter son histoire Jack, un travail d'envergure semble nous attendre en Amérique. Se mêla Gwen.

-Je veux bien, mais pas avant d'avoir les résultats du Docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Personne ne sait comment guérir un seigneur du temps.

-Et bien on fera de notre mieux ! S'impatienta Jack.

-Très bien pas besoin de te mettre en colère. Lui reprocha Gwen, de toute évidence le Docteur avait beaucoup d'importance pour eux, lui aussi commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-De toute façon, dans le pire des cas il va seulement se régénérer c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Continua-t-elle.

-Je préférerai qu'il n'en arrive pas là.

-moi aussi Jack, moi aussi.

Le lézard qui les avait quitté un moment revint avec des résultats.

-Une commotion cérébrale comme l'humain, rien d'autre. J'ai quelque chose pour le sortir de son coma. Dit-il.

-OK, reste à savoir comment les seigneurs du temps réagissent aux commotions cérébrales. Dit Jack

-Sûrement en se vomissant les tripes comme les humains, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Dit Sam encore mal à l'aise de son petit accident dans l'ascenseur.

Très bien, mais comment on va le guérir, on ne peut pas lui donner de médicaments pour humains. Lui rappela Gwen.

Je pense qu'il est préférable de le laisser dans son coma, c'est une façon pour lui de guérir je crois. Dit Jack

Je le pense aussi, je vais le surveiller de près ne vous en faite pas. Dit le silurien. Puis il leur montra des clichés, Sam reconnu ses radiographies.

Ça par exemple ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Poursuivit-il.

C'est mes radios. Dit Sam.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Jack fixant les symboles gravés.

De l'énochien.

Du quoi ?

Des...graffitis angéliques.

Je ne comprend pas.

Un ange m'a gravé ça tout comme mon frère, c'est un sort qui sert à nous rendre indétectable pour ses semblables.

Attends, un ange t'as gravé ça sur les os pour ne pas que les autres anges te trouve ?

C'est à peu près ça oui.

Gwen tu as raison, je pense que son histoire mérite d'être entendue.

Je veux bien, mais des anges ! Sérieusement ? Dit-elle sceptique.

J'ai combattu un démon alors pourquoi pas des anges ? Lui rappela Jack, ce qui intéressa Sam.

Vous combattez les démons vous aussi ?

Un seul, _Abandon_ était son nom.

Vous avez combattu _Abandon _! S'étonna Sam.

Plutôt renvoyer vers la faille, mais bon...viens on a beaucoup de choses à se dire toi et moi.

Je le pense aussi.

.

Sam suivi Jack vers une sorte de boudoir rempli de livres, il arriva face à une créature qui avait des tentacules à la place de la bouche et refoula difficilement son cri de surprise.

-Hubert faites nous du café bien fort, la nuit va être longue. Lui ordonna Jack.

-Bien Monsieur. Répondit la créature en parlant dans une sorte de sphère comme dans un micro.

Une fois installé Sam commença par se présenter et lui raconter brièvement ce que Dean et lui faisaient dans la vie, jadis avec leur père et ensuite avec Bobby. Il dû mentionner la mort de sa mère alors qu'il était bébé, car tout partait de là. Il lui parla des créatures qu'ils avaient chassé et comment avec le temps démons et anges étaient apparus dans leur vie. Il lui parla des sceaux, de Lilith de Lucifer et l'apocalypse pour terminer avec la déchéance de Castiel et les Léviathans qui avaient amenés son frère et l'ange au purgatoire avec eux. Cela lui fit tellement de bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, depuis la disparition de Dean il était seul avec tout ça, une fois partit, il était incapable de s'arrêter et ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'il tremblait. Jack ne l'interrompit pas et l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Jack le prit par l'épaule et lui promis de l'aider.

-Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Le Docteur n'a pas pu. Déclara Sam.

-Le monde dans lequel tu as grandi est particulièrement obscure et ces créatures que tu chasses sont cauchemardesques, mais je veux t'aider. C'est mon devoir, je ne peux laisser notre planète devenir un gigantesques garde-manger pour monstres. Des léviathans tu dis, je crois avoir déjà entendu ce mot quelques part, je vais faire mes recherche et voir ce que c'est exactement.

-Le Docteur le sait et il sait comment les détruire, mais ma priorité c'est de sortir mon frère et Castiel du purgatoire, ensuite nous allons détruire ces saloperies.

-J'avais deviné, de la façon dont tu parles de lui...je comprend, j'ai eu un frère moi aussi.

-Merci. J'accepte toute l'aide disponible.

-C'est pour cela que tu nous cherchais pour les léviathans.

-Je savais que vous étiez des chasseurs, même si vos cibles ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs mais nos effectifs sont réduits et si la situation est aussi grave que tu le dis, j'ai bien peur de devoir faire appel à UNIT.

-UNIT ?

-Une armée entraînée secrètement pour combattre les menaces extra-terrestres partout à travers le globe. Je n'aime pas particulièrement avoir affaire à eux, quelques conflits de méthode de travail, mais ces monstres nous envahissent déjà, nous n'aurons pas le choix. Nous venons à peine de nous remettre du jour du miracle, d'ailleurs cette histoire n'est pas encore réglée.

-Le jour du miracle ?

-Oui, plus personne ne mourait tu te souviens ?

-Oh ça ! Oui, c'est notre faute à Dean et moi, désolé.

-Quoi ?

-Mon frère et moi avons...enchaîné le cavalier de la mort. Nous avions besoin de lui pour aider Castiel ...ça va tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

-Vous avez enchaîné la mort ! Répéta Jack abasourdi.

-Oui...temporairement.

-Et bien j'aurais quelque mots à lui dire moi à monsieur le cavalier de la mort ! Enfin, je pense que tu devrais te reposer, moi aussi d'ailleurs, on se revoit demain et je vais voir si je peux t'aider pour ton frère.

-Merci.

.

Sam regagna la clinique, il n'était plus malade, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre lit. Le Docteur était toujours inconscient dans le lit voisin, Sam s'endormit rapidement, mais fit des rêves atroces toute la nuit. Dans son cauchemar il y avait Dean et Castiel qui appelaient à l'aide pourchassés par quelque chose, mais Sam n'arrivait jamais à voir ce que c'était. L'ambiance était sinistre, les lieux sombres et difformes et ces horribles cris tout autour, juste les cris lui glaçait le sang dans les veines de même que le regard affolé de son frère et le visage torturé de Castiel comme s'ils étaient en proie à d'effroyables souffrances. Sam avait beau les appeler aucun ne le voyait ou ne l'entendait et sur leur gauche il y avait cette espèce de soleil ou d'étoile rougeâtre. Cette chose lui inspirait une vive répulsion sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Il y avait aussi le Docteur dans ce rêve, il était entouré d'une vive lumière dorée qui semblait jaillir de son propre corps, Sam avait trouvé cette image un peu incongrue sans savoir pourquoi. Il se réveilla en sursaut baigné de sueur et haletant.

-Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ? Lui dit une voix pas très loin, il eut besoin d'un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Docteur ? Vous êtes réveillé.

-Oui.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir la cervelle comme de la gélatine, mais à part ça ça va, toi ?

-Pas si mal à part les cauchemars.

-Raconte ?

-seulement si vous me racontez les vôtres ensuite.

-D'accord.

Sam le lui raconta en frissonnant légèrement particulièrement à la mention de ce soleil macabre et des cris d'agonie tout autour. Le Docteur pour sa part avait fait un rêve tout à fait différent, sauf pour l'affreuse étoile rougeâtre qui lui inspirait lui aussi de la répulsion, mais également de la peur. Dans son cauchemar à lui, il avait perdu la maîtrise de son TARDIS qui tombait vers cette étoile comme la matière dans un trou noir. Il y avait aussi un homme dans son rêve, il était dans l'ombre de sorte qu'il ne voyait que ses contours, il ne faisait rien, mais lui inspirait un certain malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Bien que dans un décor complètement différent, l'ambiance du rêve semblait exactement la même que dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Sam.

-Une sorte de relais télépathique ou des visions. Personnellement je n'ai jamais eu de visions et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais développé un lien télépathique avec toi alors je ne sais pas. Répondit le Docteur.

-Moi j'en ai déjà eu. Avoua Sam, ce fut silencieux.

-Docteur ? Appela-t-il se demandant s'il ne s'était pas subitement rendormi.

-Alors ça change tout. Répondit le Docteur.

-Quoi que j'ai déjà eu des visions ? Ce n'est pas très constant, ça m'arrive rarement.

-Ce n'est jamais constant et encore moins clair, mais c'est très important Sam. Comprendre tes visions pourrait nous aider à trouver ton frère. Essais de te rappeler ce qui t'as le plus frappé.

C'est difficile tout était tellement...bizarre. Les cris me donnent encore la chair de poule et cette étoile, comme si elle était à l'origine de toutes ces souffrances. Dean et Cass c'est évidemment parce qu'ils me manquent et j'ai peur pour eux, toi, peut-être seulement parce qu'à quelque part je sentais ta présence juste à côté. Je dirais que c'est le soleil, les cris et l'ambiance générale.

Bon admettons que les cris font partie de l'ambiance, il reste le soleil rouge et c'est lui qui semble l'élément-clé puisque tu dis qu'il est l'origine de tout ça et il a été transféré dans mon rêve. Faut trouver ce qu'il signifie ou représente.

Et l'homme mystérieux de votre rêve, Vous avez dit qu'il vous mettait mal à l'aise.

Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est toi le visionnaire pas moi.

C'était peut-être moi, vous étiez dans mon rêve alors...

Pourquoi tu me rendrais mal à l'aise.

J'ai du sang de démon qui coule dans mes veines, je vous ai transmis ma vision...je ne sais pas.

Étais tu mal à l'aise face à moi dans le rêve ?

Non, je trouvais juste cette lumière dorée bizarre. Elle signifie quoi d'après vous ?

Une régénération donc ma mort, ça pourrais avoir son importance.

Vous croyez ?

Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais Sam le sentit troublé par cet aspect de sa vision pourtant lui, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé dans ce rêve. Il sentait que le Docteur lui cachait bien des choses.


	8. Chapter 8

Le purgatoire 4

Dean revint à lui, il pouvait voir, une bonne nouvelle et, encore mieux, Castiel était à ses côtés dans le meilleur de sa forme, du moins, depuis qu'ils étaient au purgatoire.

-Tu as réparé mes yeux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment,tu es revenu de la mort.

-Je suis mort ?

-Tu as été pulvérisé par ma mort, désolé. Et tu n'es pas le seul.

-Oui, c'est drôlement silencieux, où sont les âmes damnées.

-elles vont revenir ne t'en fais pas. Je déteste cette chose. Dit Castiel pointant une énorme lumière rouge sang qui semblait tourner lentement sur elle-même. On aurait dit un soleil malade, Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Je n'aime pas ce truc moi non plus, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je crois que ma lumière divine a réveillé le cœur du purgatoire, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Éloignons-nous. Dean approuva et ils coururent jusqu'à ce que l'objet soit lointain à défaut de ne pouvoir le fuir complètement tellement il était énorme. Castiel semblait très préoccupé ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que ce truc nous veut ?

-À toi rien, pour moi et bien je le sens vampiriser mon énergie et s'en servir pour créer des monstres à mon niveau.

-Tu veux dire, une sorte d'ange maléfique ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas un processus rapide on a encore du temps, mais plus vite on sortira d'ici, mieux ce sera.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque tu sais, c'est la solution.

-Je sais personne n'est jamais sorti du purgatoire...presque personne.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Cet homme que tu pourchasses, s'il est bien ce que je crois qu'il est, il peut nous faire sortir.

-Trouvons le et demandons-lui.

-Il ne coopérera pas, nous devrons le forcer.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je sais très bien convaincre les monstres.

-Ce ne sont pas des monstres, mais des créatures presque célestes, elles sont très puissantes et probablement encore plus une fois atteintes de folie. Nous les appelons des _veilleurs_ ou des _sentinelles_ eux se donnent le nom de _seigneurs du temps. _Leur rôle consiste à observer l'espace-temps et veiller à son bon fonctionnement, ils ne doivent intervenir qu'en cas de problème. Ils sont toutefois mortels et comme tout mortel ils ont eu des idées de grandeurs, ils ont voulu jouer à Dieu et ils ont presque détruit la création, ils ont disparu, celui-là est probablement le dernier. On devra le piéger comme un démon ou...un ange.

-Et tu as un rituel pour piéger un...veilleur ?

-Oui, mais je dois connaître son vrai nom, son nom de naissance, pas celui qu'il s'est donné ou que sa société lui a donné.

-Et tu crois qu'il va te le dire ?

-Bien sûr que non, je devrais extirper cette information de sa tête.

-Ouch !

-Il n'appréciera pas je sais.

-Trouvons-le, je me souviens de l'univers où je l'ai croisé. Avoua Dean.

-Alors concentres-toi.

Dean se rappela de ce ciel orange, de cette terre couleur rouille et de ces ruines fumantes, mais surtout de ces horribles robots primitifs.

Il reconnu l'endroit, mais il m'y avait pas de robots que des ruines et des cadavres. Le brouillard s'était dissipé et les deux soleils jaunes étaient presque parallèles, on aurait dit les yeux maléfiques d'un monstre quelconque admirant son œuvre de destruction. Il y avait des montagnes au loin, leur sommet abrupte ressemblait à des crocs acérés, la plaine sous elles était parcouru de large bandes d'herbe rouge tel de profondes lacérations et la rivière saignait. Le veilleur était bien là portant le corps inerte d'une enfant qu'il déposa auprès de d'autres cadavres étendus sur un bûcher auquel il mit le feu, son visage était impénétrable. Il leva les yeux vers eux, du moins ce qui aurait dû être des yeux, ce n'était que deux lueurs dorées, il tendit un bras et un éclair surgit de ses mains. Dean l'aurait reçu en plein cœur si Castiel ne l'avait pas tiré de là. Le veilleur avança vers eux les bombardant d'éclairs utilisant ses deux mains à présent. L'ange les absorba tous sans problème.

-Tu ne peux pas me détruire. Lui dit Castiel. Aussitôt une onde de choc partant du veilleur fit trembler la terre et se dirigea vers eux, Dean perdit l'équilibre Castiel ne fit que reculer. Dean voulu se relever, mais une horrible pression le paralysait au sol, plus il tentait de se lever plus la pression augmentait. Il demeura immobile, mais la pression continuait à l'écraser, il arrivait à peine à respirer.

-Arrête ! Ordonna Castiel, mais le veilleur ne lui obéit pas. Castiel l'immobilisa à l'aide de son pouvoir angélique et Dean pu de nouveau respirer, mais était encore trop faible pour se lever, il ne pouvait qu'observer. Le temps s'était arrêté comme lorsqu'on prend une photographie, puis se remis en marche, mais au ralenti. Quand tout redevient normal, Le veilleur était aux pieds de Castiel qui le maintenait immobile la main posée sur son front comme il fait lorsqu'il tue des démons. Le veilleur hurla, mais était incapable de se libérer de l'emprise de l'ange.

-Cass arrête! ne le tue pas ! S'écria Dean. Après une légère hésitation Castiel le lâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol. Dean s'accroupit à ses côtés inquiet.

- Éloignes-toi Dean. Lui ordonna fermement Castiel.

-Est-ce que c'est ton père qui a détruit leur monde de cette façon ? Demanda Dean ému.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le choix de...

-Et bien c'est horrible ! Le coupa Dean irrité.

-Je comprend ton désaccord, mais ne laisse pas ta compassion t'attendrir, le veilleur est dangereux Dean.

-Évidemment, il est fou je le sais Cass, nous sommes au purgatoire, mais pourquoi ton père tient tellement à provoquer des apocalypses chaque fois qu'un truc ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait ! Se fâcha Dean.

-Ne dit rien contre mon père ! L'avertit Castiel.

-Je suis désolé Cass, mais ça me dégoûte, il ne s'agit donc pas seulement de La Terre et des humains, regarde autour de toi, comment ton père peut-il regarder dans les yeux des survivants de ces apocalypses et ne ressentir aucun remord ? C'est absurde Cass. Les gens qu'il a brûlé, je suppose que c'était sa famille.

-Oui.

-Comment ne pas devenir fou à revivre ce genre de drame encore et encore pour l'éternité. Sais tu combien de fois j'ai revu la mort de maman depuis que je suis ici ? Et celle de Samy ? De Bobby ? La tienne ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus cinglé que moi.

-Non, mais il est beaucoup plus dangereux.

On ne le laissera pas seul ici.

Bien sûr que non, on va l'amener avec nous, je n'ai pas réussi à lui soutirer son nom.

On va l'aider et pourquoi son nom, il est là pas besoin de le convoquer.

Nous avons besoin de son nom pour convoquer une version extérieure de lui et ainsi crée un pont entre le purgatoire et le monde réel.

Il y a une autre version de lui ?

Je l'ignore, mais je l'espère, c'est presque toujours le cas avec les veilleurs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 5-La prophétie

Ils étaient de retour au TARDIS, le véhicule s'était réparé de lui-même.

-C'est ici qu'on se quitte Docteur. Dit Capitaine Jack Harkness.

-Tu peux toujours venir avec nous Jack, Sam ça lui dérange pas.

-J'aimerai beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec ton merveilleux compagnon, mais nous avons des léviathans à éliminer. Déclara-t-il en regardant Sam d'un air dragueur.

-Merci de m'aider. Dit Sam.

-Comment te refuser ça ? Lui dit-il.

-Jack ! L'avertit le Docteur voyant un léger malaise chez son compagnon.

-OK, OK vous ne voyagez pas souvent avec des mecs, mais quand vous le faites, vous les choisissez plutôt bien.

-Jack, arrête !

-Ah Docteur, vous allez me manquer ! Avoua le capitaine en l'enlaçant sans la moindre gêne et apparemment le Docteur était habitué et ça ne le rendait pas mal à l'aise du tout. Pas davantage quand Jack l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-On va sûrement se revoir Jack, après tout tu me dois toujours un verre ! Lui rappela le Docteur en lui faisant un salut militaire. Puis il entra dans le TARDIS.

Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Sam.

Oui, ça fait un certain temps. Jack va s'occuper des léviathans, il ne te décevra pas, j'ai confiance en lui.

Il me rappelle un peu Dean, il a l'air d'un dur, mais est très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime.

C'est tout à fait Jack oui. As-tu eu d'autres visions ?

Non, je vais vous le dire si j'en ai. Des signes de la faille ?

Pas encore, un endroit en particulier que tu aimerais visiter ? Ou une époque ?

Le Moyen-Âge, je pourrais peut-être trouver des ingrédients importants comme du sang de dragon et des cendres de phénix.

Faudra que tu apprennes à te battre à l'épée vêtu d'une armure.

Je crois que je m'en sortirais mieux avec des dagues. Avoua Sam.

Moi je préfère l'arc et les flèches, mais je m'en sors pas si mal à l'épée.

Vous savez vous battre à l'épée ?

Oui, plein de peuples utilisent toujours l'épée et ce même s'ils arrivent à voyager dans l'espace.

Vraiment ?

Les fusils ne sont pas l'arme ultime et peu vont affecter des créatures anciennes de type léviathan, je sais que vous les terriens, particulièrement les États-uniens vous les vénérez, mais ce sont des armes sales, un môme de 8 ans peut s'en servir et décimer toute sa famille. Les épées au moins il faut savoir les manier, c'est un peu moins dangereux bien que je n'aime pas les armes tout court.

J'avais déjà remarqué !

Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre comment manier l'épée ?

Si on va au Moyen-Âge ce serait bien d'avoir une base.

Sais-tu monter à cheval ?

Je m'en sors pas si mal, mais vous auriez dû voir Dean quand Cass nous a envoyé au Far West, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur du cheval ! Ricana Sam se rappelant ces bons moments qu'il ne revivra peut-être plus jamais.

On va trouver ton frère. Lui dit le Docteur comme s'il avait deviné son trouble.

Alors ? On commence l'entraînement. Suggéra Sam pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur ses sombres pensées.

.

Sam s'entraîna à l'épée se disant que cela sera sûrement utile toute sa vie étant donné le genre de créatures que Dean et lui chassaient. De plus il adorait la compagnie du Docteur, peu de gens semblaient le détester et il comprenait pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui inspirait confiance. Peut-être que inconsciemment chaque être humain _sentait_ qu'il avait sauvé La Terre plusieurs fois, ce serait une sorte d'instinct collectif qui était peut-être également transmis par les ancêtres. Lorsqu'ils allèrent finalement au Moyen-Âge, Sam fut un peu désillusionné, pas comme Dean avec le Far West, mais tout de même un peu. C'était sale, ça puait la misère, les gens mouraient dans la rue comme des chiens, les tavernes étaient bourrées d'âmes en peine noyées dans l'alcool, un mauvais alcool en plus.

-Oui, c'est pas _La Terre du Milieu_. Remarqua Sam.

-Non, désolé.

-Ça va je m'y attendais un peu. On appelle ça une cure de vérité.

-Il y a tout de même du positif, suis moi.

Le Docteur l'amena loin des villes et lui fit voir un paysage à couper le souffle, des montagnes enneigées, de la nature encore vierge, de l'eau claire comme du cristal et un air pur, il pointa un monticule rocheux.

-La tanière d'un ours des cavernes, ça n'existe plus à ton époque et ces plantes-là non plus. Dit-il en prenant une fleur dans ses mains.

-Des plantes bien sûr ! Il y a une quantité de plantes rares ou quasi inexistantes que nous nous servons lors de rituels, j'ai besoin de mon livre, je vais vous montrer ces plantes, des racines pour la plupart.

-D'accord, allons faire de la cueillette !

.

Sam réussit à trouver toutes les plantes qu'il cherchaient certaines étaient même abondantes à cette époque, il trouva également du sang de dragon chez un alchimiste clandestin ainsi que d'autres produits devenus rares au 21e siècles et dont il pourrait se servir lors d'éventuels sorts. Le Docteur n'acheta qu'un objet, une fiole avec des graines.

-C'est quelle plante ?

-De la mauvaise herbe pour toi, un produit aux propriétés médicinales pour moi.

-Ça fait quoi ?

-Aux Humains, rien du tout.

-Aux seigneurs du temps ?

-Des choses qui te regarde pas Sam Winchester !

-De la drogue ? un aphrodisiaque? Un baume contre les hémorroïdes ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi superficiel !

-Pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas alors ?

-Je crois que j'ai senti l'approche d'une faille, faut y aller Sam.

-Oui, changez de sujet surtout ! Maugréa-t-il en le suivant vers le TARDIS.

.

La première chose que le Docteur fit en entrant c'était planter les graines qu'il avait acheté, c'était sûrement quelque chose d'important et Sam était profondément agacé de ne pas savoir. Il lui posa la questions à quelques reprises durant la soirée, mais il n'obtient pas de réponse. Cette nuit là il eut d'autres visions, il était dans le Dakota à chasser avec Dean dans l'Impala et tous les gens autour d'eux étaient hystériques, couraient dans les rues, renversaient des voitures, défonçaient des vitrines etc.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, allons voir. Répondit Dean en sortant, aussitôt hors de la voiture Dean se mit à hurler, Sam accourut vers lui affolé, son frère fixait quelque chose dans le ciel en se tenant la tête comme tous les gens autour, Sam regarda et vit une énorme sphère orange, une planète, qui grossissaient et grossissaient jusqu'à prendre la moitié du ciel, puis le ¾. Il vit le Docteur, il portait de drôles de vêtements, une sorte de tunique rouge et dorée qui ressemblait à une robe de mage par dessus un pantalon noir. Il lui dit _Je suis désolé Sam _puis la lumière dorée jaillit de son corps et il disparu. Sam regarda au ciel, l'énorme planète s'était transformée en l'affreuse étoile rouge sang, Sam hurla à son tour et se réveilla en sueur. Il reprit son souffle et se leva pour sortir de sa chambre. L'éclairage était tamisé et seul la musique du TARDIS se faisant entendre. Il disait _musique_ car il ne savait pas comment décrire ce bruit autrement, peut-être une sorte de ronronnement ? Il préférait _musique_.

-En tout cas si cet endroit dans mon rêve est le purgatoire, je te comprend de ne pas vouloir y aller, même les démons ont peur. Dit-il à l'entité du TARDIS, il se sentait un peu ridicule, mais certainement pas plus que Dean avec _Bébé_ son Impala, au moins le vaisseau lui, avait réellement une conscience. Il cru déceler un changement subtil dans la musique du TARDIS.

-Wow ! Tu me réponds c'est chouette !

.

Sam longea les couloirs et retrouva le Docteur à la console, il y était presque toujours et comme ça, la nuit (même si elle était artificielle) et avec un éclairage faible, il avait l'air plus calme, plus taciturne aussi. Le Docteur leva les yeux vers lui un moment, mais ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur la console.

-J'ai encore vu cette étoile affreuse. Lui dit-il, le Docteur ne réagit pas, c'était plutôt inhabituel alors Sam poursuivit :

-Vous étiez encore là, vous vous êtes excusé et vous vous êtes transformé en lumière dorée. Pas de réaction.

-C'est tout. Conclut Sam. Voyant que le Docteur ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre et c'est alors qu'il lui parla.

-Je vais mourir. Lui dit-il, Sam resta hébété ne sachant quoi répondre à ça.

-C'est une prophétie, on m'a dit que ma chanson se terminerait bientôt.

Oui c'est sinistre. Avoua Sam, mais n'en dit pas davantage voulant qu'il poursuivre, ce qu'il fit :

Il va frapper quatre coup et je vais mourir...c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ensuite. Qui va frapper quatre coups je ne sais pas et pourquoi ça me tuerait. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse de coups de feu ou un truc de ce genre, c'est plus nébuleux que cela. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas Docteur.

Il est question de fin des temps et du retour éminent de quelque chose tout ça lié à ma mort, c'est étrange. Est-ce lié à toi et au purgatoire ? Racontes-moi ta vision avec le plus de détails possibles s'il-te-plaît. Sam s'exécuta et le Docteur resta silencieux un moment.

La planète/étoile pourrait être la fin des temps du point de vue de la Terre, mais pas du mien, peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir. Mais le fait que je régénère dans toutes tes visions est assez clair. Décris moi les vêtements que je portaient. Il s'exécuta.

Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose. Décida le Docteur et Sam le suivi, il l'amena dans sa vaste penderie et lui montra un vêtement en particulier.

C'est exactement ça, vous portiez ça ! S'exclama Sam.

Les vêtements traditionnels Gallifreyens, étrange. Les as-tu vu dans un de mes livres ?

Pas que je me souvienne.

Pourquoi la fin des temps serait liée à ma mort et ce lien avec Gallifrey. La planète orange de ta vision représente Gallifrey de mon point de vue, mais peut-être pas du tien.

Vous êtes le dernier des seigneurs du temps peut-être que votre mort va créer la fin des temps ?

J'en doute, mon existence n'est pas primordiale à ce point.

Pour La Terre oui, étant donné toutes les fois où vous nous avez sauvé.

Je ne pense pas être indispensable.

Et bien peut-être que vous l'êtes, enfant du destin vous vous rappellez ?

Je vais quand même mourir alors je suppose que non.

Dans mes visions vous régénérez, vous ne mourez pas, vous me l'avez expliqué vous-même.

C'est un peu la même chose honnêtement.

Vous faites juste changer de corps physique, c'est comme les anges et les démons avec leur véhicule de chair humaine, la seule différence c'est que vous le fabriquez au lieu d'en prendre un déjà fait.

Sam, ma personnalité aussi change, tout ce que je suis, ce que j'aime ou déteste, mes habitudes, mes talents, ma façon de penser, de réagir, de ressentir même, tout change à l'exception de mes souvenirs. Je deviens une nouvelle personne physiquement et mentalement.

Votre âme reste la même et c'est le plus important.

Je ne crois pas en l'âme juste en la conscience psychique.

Vous devriez Docteur, sans votre âme vous êtes une machine pensante. Je le sais j'en ai eu l'expérience.

De quoi ? Vivre sans âme ?

Oui, pendant un an.

.

Sam avait beau tout lui expliquer, il n'y avait rien à faire, le Docteur était trop cérébral pour croire en l'âme, il n'insista pas, un jour il va le découvrir et peut-être que Castiel trouvera un moyen de le convaincre. Il ne pu retrouver le sommeil troublé par les déclarations du Docteur. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait parlé de ça, il ne parlait jamais de lui-même d'habitude, sûrement à cause de ses visions, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison. Il était content qu'il l'ai fait, ça expliquait pourquoi il était parfois si distant, il avait peur de la mort, tout le monde avait peur de la mort particulièrement les gens qui comme lui ne croyaient qu'en le monde matériel. Par contre cela l'inquiétait. Et si sortir Dean et Castiel du purgatoire signifiait mener le dernier des seigneurs du temps à sa mort ? Sam préférait ne pas y penser, il voulait sauver son frère à tout prix, mais espérait vraiment que ce prix ne sera pas la mort du Docteur.

-Pourquoi êtes-tu aussi sympa doc, vous n'auriez pas pu être un sombre crétin ! Se dit-il troublé. Il pleura ce soir là, pour Dean et Castiel et le choix déchirant qu'il aura peut-être à faire pour eux.

.

Il se leva quelques heures plus tard harcelé par la faim, le Docteur n'était pas à la salle de contrôle ni à la cuisine, mais il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant sur la table, les feuilles pliées qu'il avait trouvées dans un livre avait été traduites. C'était une écriture manuscrite, mais différente de l'originale, peut-être seulement le passage des symboles aux lettres. Sam la lu en sirotant son café intrigué. Le contenu n'avait rien de vraiment exceptionnel, il s'agissait de la lettre de quelqu'un qui racontait son voyage sur une sorte de planète paradisiaque qui ressemblait à une version enjolivée de la terre, en fait c'était la Terre ! La Terre décrite par un Gallifreyen ! C'était quelque chose. Le Docteur avait même eu la gentillesse de lui donner quelques explications sur une autre feuille : _Une des nombreuses lettres de ma fille aînée, elle adorait voyager comme moi et c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir la Terre. _Sam resta quelque peu étonné par cette confidence, le Docteur avait eu des enfants ! il n'allait pas lui poser de questions sur sa fille qui était probablement morte comme le reste de son peuple, mais il voulait tout de même le remercier d'avoir pris la peine de lui traduire. Ce qui le dérangeait un peu c'était le fait qu'il était au courant de son travail sur la langue Gallifreyenne et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé à part pour mentionner les livres qu'il avait découverts dans cette langue. Il connaissait son intérêt pour les langues mortes bien sûr, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il voulait comprendre le Gallifreyen.

.

Il termina son déjeuner prit une douche et parti à la chasse au Docteur. Si le Docteur n'avait pas envie d'être trouvé, Sam ne le trouvera pas, le TARDIS allait l'en empêcher en changeant les murs et les portes de place. Il avait finalement compris le phénomène des faux murs, mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de le chercher. Il le trouva à la bibliothèque endormi sur le grand canapé, un livre était tombé près de lui, il s'était endormi en lisant.

-Bon, les seigneurs du temps dorment apparemment. Se dit-il en prenant le livre délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine et vit le manuel changer sous ses yeux, passant du Gallifreyen à l'anglais et ça parlait du purgatoire ! Excité Sam se mit à le feuilleter avec enthousiasme, vers le centre il reconnu un croquis de l'étoile de sa vision, il lut attentivement le paragraphe à deux ou trois reprises. On décrivait cette chose comme étant le cœur du purgatoire et on parlait même du sentiment de répulsion qu'il inspirait à quiconque avait la malchance de le voir. Il y avait divers rituels qui pouvaient ouvrir le purgatoire, mais seulement cinq langues dans tous l'univers, l'énochien était celle que Dean avait utilisée, la langue de la bête, de toute évidence des démons, mais plus anciens que Lucifer, peut-être même que les léviathans, deux langues dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, la langue de skaro et celle des dragons et finalement, le vieux Gallifreyen. L'énochien et la langue de la bête étaient les deux seules qui avaient vaguement l'air littéraires, les trois autres étaient des langues à symboles.

.

Il dévora le livre, pris des notes notamment les rituels dans les cinq langues, il apprit que des créatures pouvaient traverser le purgatoire sans y être piégées si elles avaient une attache ailleurs, les anges et les seigneurs du temps en faisait partie, il se demandait alors pourquoi Castiel était incapable de revenir, peut-être s'il avait laissé son véhicule sur Terre. Étrangement il y vit les Oods, Jack lui avait appris que Hubert le serveur de café était un Ood. Les Oods étaient liés télépathiquement à un cerveau central alors tant que ce cerveau était ici, ils pouvaient traverser. Ces créatures étaient plutôt laides, mais fascinantes, tant de choses le fascinaient dans le monde du Docteur, mais il était pressé par le temps, plus Dean et Cass restaient longtemps au purgatoire plus ils risquaient d'être complètement détruits à leur retour, quoique dans le cas de l'ange, c'était déjà fait.

-Je vais le faire. Lui dit la voix du Docteur derrière lui.

-De quoi ?

-J'ai lu le livre, apparemment je peux servir de pont entre ici et là-bas.

-Vous devez laisser quelque chose de vous ici.

-Oui j'ai ma petite idée là dessus, mais nous devons changer de dimension et le TARDIS déteste ça alors attend-toi à de la turbulence.

-Mais il y a les Oods aussi.

-Non, je leur ai assez causé de problèmes comme ça, je vais le faire.

-Docteur...

-Par contre j'ai besoin d'une image de ton frère et de ce Castiel si tu veux que je les reconnaisse.

-Je n'ai pas de photos d'eux.

-Alors je vais devoir entrer dans ta tête, ça ne fera pas mal, mais peut-être que ça va raviver quelques souvenirs, s'il y a des endroits où tu ne veux pas que j'aille, imagine une porte et je ne la franchirai pas promis.

-d'accord.

-C'est possible que tu reçoives également quelques uns de mes souvenirs, je vais te les bloquer, mais je tiens à t'avertir quand même au cas où l'un d'eux s'échapperait.

-Je suis prêt.

.

Il sentit une autre conscience s'infiltrer dans la sienne et fut pris de panique, ça lui rappelait trop Lucifer qui avait parasité ses pensées durant des mois.

-Baisses un peu tes barrière Sam si tu veux que j'y arrive. Lui Dit le Docteur.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Avoua-t-il inquiet

-Ce n'est pas mon passe-temps favori à moi non plus, concentre toi sur l'image de ton frère, juste lui, je suppose que l'autre ne sera pas trop loin de toute façon. Penses à des moments agréables que vous avez partagés ensemble. Sam obéit malgré ses peurs . Il revit Dean, Bobby, Castiel, il se rappela des moments agréables avec eux, de la partie de foot sur l'écran minuscule chez Bobby à la chasse aux goules et au windigo. Dean qui riait, Dean qui disait des stupidités, Dean qui se fâchait, Dean qui pleurait, les casse-croûtes et les motels minables, l'Impala, la route, encore la route, les vampires, les démons, les anges, le sang, la mort et l'enfer, puis tout cessa.

-Ça va je ne t'en demandais pas tant. Lui dit doucement le Docteur.

-Désolé, j'ai dérapé. Avoua Sam encore secoué. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements, le Docteur le serra contre lui, un geste de réconfort auquel Sam n'était pas trop habitué, il se raidi par réflexe, mais le Docteur n'en fit pas de cas, son accolade fut brève mais étrangement réconfortante.

-On ne t'as pas fait cela souvent n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment non. Quelques filles à l'occasion.

-Pas de gars ? c'est typique, ça rend les humains mâles mal à l'aise en général et je ne parle pas de Jack Harkness évidemment.

-Jack ! il veut sûrement plus que ça de vous. Avoua Sam pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne et certainement pas pour moi ! Ça n'avait rien de sexuel Sam, ne t'en fait pas. J'aime les accolades c'est tout, encore plus quand ça rend les gens mal à l'aise. Avoua-t-il d'un sourire espiègle, Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire.

-Alors j'imagine que vous allez m'en faire d'autres histoire de vous moquer de mon malaise ? Devina-t-il

-Pigé, en route vers le monde de Pete. Approuva le Docteur en dansant de nouveau autour de la console du TARDIS.

-Qui est Pete ?

-Un homme exceptionnel, tu verras.


	10. Chapter 10

Le purgatoire 5

Lorsque le veilleur revint à lui, Dean était à ses côtés, il le fixa de ses yeux dorés lumineux et Dean sentit aussitôt une douleur atroce dans sa tête, il hurla, mais était incapable de détourner les yeux, le veilleur le forçait à continuer jusqu'à ce que Castiel s'en mêle. Dean libéré roula sur le sol haletant, une pulsation continue dans son crâne lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser d'ici les prochaines secondes puis lentement, très lentement la douleur diminua pour finalement disparaître. Il entendait hurler, Castiel torturait encore le veilleur dans le but d'obtenir son nom, il avait beau avoir essayé de le tuer une fois de plus, Dean n'approuvait pas les méthodes de l'ange.

-Cass arrête ! Ordonna-t-il.

-J'ai besoin de ce nom ! Déclara l'ange, sa voix était si remplie de haine que Dean frissonna, il jeta un œil au loin et il lui semblait que l'horrible soleil malade avait grossit baignant le décor environnant d'une lueur rougeâtre inquiétante. Des ombres rouges plus sombres se déplaçaient lentement en lui comme s'il saignait et Dean sentit la peur le paralyser, une peur viscérale qui le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il entendait une sorte de battement cardiaque dans sa tête, sûrement le sien, non pas le sien, c'était plus fort comme des tambours ou un appel à la guerre. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, haletait et avait la nausée et pourtant il était toujours incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que pour détourner son regard de cette chose.

-Tu vas me le dire oui ! S'écria la voix de Castiel, une voix presque diabolique et ce fut suffisant pour libérer Dean de sa transe, car entendre Cass parler de cette façon était plus effrayant pour lui que l'horrible soleil.

-Castiel, ressaisis-toi, Cass, arrête c'est le soleil, c'est ce qu'il veut, il veut te rendre fou, arrête bon sang ! Dean le frappait le poussait lui criait dessus de toutes ses forces et ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il fini par attirer l'attention de l'ange, du coup le veilleur se libéra et tenta de fuir, mais ne pu aller bien loin trop affaibli. Dean ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment et prit l'ange par les épaules.

-Cass arrête, tu ne vois donc pas ce que cette chose essaie de te faire?

-Le nom. Continua Castiel.

-Arrête, c'est moi Dean Winchester, Cass je suis ton ami, ressaisis-toi ! Continua Dean en le brassant. Castiel revint à lui tranquillement.

-Dean ? Dit-il jetant un regard troublé autour de lui.

-Oui je suis là Cass, je suis avec toi, ça va aller.

L'ange ne répondit pas encore secoué et ému.

-Non Cass pleure pas tu sais que je suis nul avec ça. Dit Dean mal à l'aise, mais l'ange s'en fichait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives?

-Ça ! Répondit Dean pointant l'étoile maléfique qui semblait s'être résorbée, temporairement.

-Je veux juste rentrer, regarder les fleurs, les abeilles c'est tout. Déclara-t-il tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Oui et jouer à _twister_ je sais, on va pouvoir faire tout ça si on sort d'ici, mais avant il faut être fort et résister parce que cette chose va tout faire pour nous en empêcher, tu dois être fort Cass, encore une fois, continue de penser à tes abeilles et tes jardins fleuris, aux singes que tu veux sauver des laboratoires de cosmétiques. Castiel l'enlaça brutalement et Dean se retient pour ne pas se rebuter, heureusement il ne s'éternisa pas.

-Mais Dean, j'ai besoin de son nom pour nous sortir de là. Dit-il pointant le veilleur toujours étendu sur le sol, faible, mais conscient, qui les observait d'ailleurs. Étrangement ses yeux avaient reprit une allure plus humaine. Dean en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement, il n'avait pas l'air très vieux, 25 ans tout au plus, comment pouvait-il avoir enterré ses enfants qui avait la moitié de son âge dans le cas des plus vieux ? c'était sûrement des frères et sœurs.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé tout simplement. Dit-il faiblement, pour Dean se fut un choc de l'entendre parler, il n'était donc pas fou ni même maléfique. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à se relever puis ils s'approchèrent de Castiel tout aussi étonné.

-Je suis le Docteur et vous ? Demanda le veilleur.

-Dean Winchester, lui c'est Castiel.

-Tu es le frère de Sam Winchester.

-Quoi ? Tu connais mon frère ! S'étonna Dean.

-Il a voyagé avec moi.

-Quoi ? Quand ça ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Nous avons besoin de ton vrai nom pour sortir d'ici. Le coupa Castiel.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as torturé pour connaître mon vrai nom ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Si vous sortez, vais-je sortir moi aussi où simplement servir de...je ne sais trop pour vous ?

-S'il existe une version de toi à l'extérieur, tu vas nous servir de pont entre les deux univers et nous pourrons sortir, mais j'ignore ce qui adviendra de toi et de ton autre version. Expliqua l'ange.

-c'est rassurant, ça me donne vraiment envie d'essayer. Répondit-il ironique, Dean ne pouvait lui en vouloir, pourquoi ce mec se sacrifierait pour deux étrangers dont un qui l'a torturé ?

-Je suis désolé je le fais pour Dean, je ne crois pas que plus d'une personne puisse sortir.

-Non Cass, pas question que je te laisse ici. S'offusqua ce dernier.

-Dean...

-C'est non ! On s'en sors ensemble ou pas du tout.

-Vous êtes mignons, j'espère que ça va fonctionner. Dit le veilleur sur ce, il se pencha sur l'oreille de Castiel et lui murmura son nom.

-Tu lui as dit ! S'étonna Dean.

-Si j'ai de la chance, ça va me tuer, ce qui est sûrement mieux que de rester ici.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 6-l'univers parallèle

De toute évidence le TARDIS n'aimait vraiment pas ce que le Docteur lui faisait, mais ça ne pouvait être pire que le crash à Cardiff, ils finirent par atterrir...brutalement et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Je suis désolé _Sexy_, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Dit le Docteur à son vaisseau.

-_Sexy ?_ Ricana Sam.

-Pas de commentaire ! L'avertit le Docteur légèrement irrité de s'être échappé à propos du nom.

-Bah c'est pas pire que _Bébé_, le nom de l'Impala à mon frère. En fait vous avez un point en commun lui et vous, vous caressez et dorlotez votre véhicule comme si c'était votre amante.

-Ah la ferme !

-Sexy est une fille je présume.

-Tous les TARDIS sont des entités féminines et ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ça.

-Non, c'est sûrement les seigneurs du temps masculins.

-Non, ce sont vraiment des entités féminines, ce sont des créatures je te rappelle pas des objets.

-Elles ont une forme physique authentique ?

-Oui à la base elles sont une sorte de coraux, il y a des mâles, mais ils meurent après la reproduction, ne restent que les femelles.

-Vous les domestiquez depuis longtemps ?

-Ce n'est pas de la domestication nous développons un lien psychique avec elles, c'est très compliqué. Bon, laissons la récupérer nous avons une personne à trouver.

-De la façon dont vous en parlez, vous ne semblez pas apprécier cette personne. Remarqua Sam.

-Pas vraiment, mais nous avons besoin de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sam remarqua les zeppelins argentés dans le ciel.

-Monde parallèle, les choses sont un peu différentes.

-Mais on est sur Terre ?

-Sur Terre au 21e siècle à Londres oui, mais dans un monde parallèle.

-Donc en sommes j'ai vu une autre planète, une autre époque et une autre dimension.

-C'est pas si mal !

-Il manque un monde futuriste.

-Ça pourrait être notre prochain arrêt, si on survit. Allons-y!

-Comment va-t-on le trouver ? Vous avez son adresse.

-Non mais je vais sentir sa présence.

.

Après environ une heure de recherche sans succès, le Docteur loua une voiture pour se rendre en banlieue de Londres et là il _sentit_ sa trace. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble à logements luxueux et frappèrent à une porte, Sam écarquilla les yeux, l'homme qui leur répondit ressemblait en tout au Docteur en dehors de ses vêtements plus décontractés.

-Va t'en d'ici. Lui répondit l'homme en question.

-Je veux te parler. Dit le Docteur.

-Pas moi. Dit l'autre en refermant la porte, mais le Docteur l'en empêcha.

-Quelque minutes John s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu crois que je m'appelle John ?

-C'est le nom que j'aurais choisi, John Smith.

-Je me débarrasserai donc jamais de toi ! Entre, quelques minutes seulement. Concéda _John_.

.

L'appartement était luxueux et Sam se dit que ce mec n'était certainement pas pauvre. Il n'imaginait pas le Docteur pauvre de toute façon, avec l'intelligence qu'il possédait, mais d'un autre côté, il ne semblait pas très attiré par la richesse.

-C'est beau chez toi. Lui dit le Docteur.

-Viens en au point je t'en prie.

-Où est passé ta courtoisie ?

-Pour toi je n'en ai aucune, mais peut-être que ton ami veut quelque chose, tu es ?

-Sam Winchester.

Bien, moi c'est Jonathan Phillips, enchanté.

Quel nom atroce ! Pourquoi pas John Smith ? Répliqua le Docteur.

Ça fait trois fois que je change d'identité John Smith, Martin Baker et Jonathan Phillips.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es soit menteur soit ignorant, ou un mélange des deux, voilà pourquoi.

Tu pourrais être plus explicite je ne te suis pas du tout.

OK, tu es ignorant donc. Tu sais l'âge que j'ai?

En pratique, autour de 5 ans.

136 idiot.

Quoi ?

Tu m'as abandonné dans cet univers avec Rose en me disant que nous allions vieillir et mourir ensemble, non seulement tu nous a envoyé en 1908 au lieu de 2008, mais en plus Rose et moi n'avons même pas vieillit ensemble, elle a vieillit seule. Nous étions ensemble, nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu des enfants et des petits enfants, mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé comme je l'aimais, c'était toi, ça toujours été toi, elle t'a attendu toute sa vie espérant qu'au moins tu viennes nous rendre visite et nous amène à la bonne époque, mais tu n'es jamais passé. Entre temps tu t'es régénéré et tu nous a probablement oublié. J'ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à la fin, même si éventuellement elle avait l'air d'être ma mère plutôt que ma femme. Nous nous cachions pour nous voir et pour mes enfants, j'ai dû faire une mise en scène de ma mort. Aujourd'hui mes enfants sont morts de vieillesse, il nous reste un petit fils quelque part c'est tout.

Jonathan je ne savais pas.

C'est ce que je disais, un ignorant.

Pour moi ça fait juste 5 ans et comment j'aurais pu savoir ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de _métacrisis_ avant toi.

T'aurais dû y penser, j'ai de l'ADN seigneur du temps dans la moitié de mon génome, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vieillir au même rythme qu'un être humain !

Je l'espérais...pour vous deux.

Et aussi pour toi-même ! J'ai toujours été un embarras pour toi. Maintenant tu veux mon aide.

Pas pour moi, pour Sam.

Et tu ne peux pas l'aider ?

Pas sans toi. Nous allons ouvrir une porte vers une autre dimension dans lequel son frère et un de leur ami sont prisonniers, je vais y entrer, toi tu as seulement besoin de la maintenir ouverte le temps que son frère et l'ami en question en sorte, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, Sam va faire le rituel approprié et tout. Tu vas être mon lien avec ce monde.

Ouvrir une autre dimension ? De quelle genre de _dimension_ tu parles ?

Du genre _Void_.

Tu veux que je t'aide à ouvrir le Void et risquer une nouvelle invasion de Dalek et de Cybermen ? Tu es cinglé !

Ça doit pas trop t'étonner tu es moi.

Je suis une partie de toi ! Lui rappela bêtement Jonathan.

50% plus 900 ans de ma mémoire contre 136 de la tienne, tu es encore très moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je te hais.

J'en ai une très bonne idée oui, rassure-toi c'est réciproque, je le fais pour Sam.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'aider ton ami, tu as pensé à ça ?

Oui, mais je sais que tu vas le faire.

.

Jonathan s'éloigna, Sam n'avait pas osé les interrompre, il espérait que Jonathan les aide, même s'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il le ferait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Jonathan était, une sorte de jumeau hybride du Docteur ou sa version dans cette univers, une sorte de clone, une expérience scientifique ? Peu importait tant qu'il acceptait de les aider. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

-Je ne mets pas un seul pied à cet endroit et si tu libères des Daleks ou des Cybermen et bien ce sera à toi de nettoyer pas à moi. L'avertit-il.

-Très bien, si je survie.

-Malheureusement tu vas survivre, je n'ai pas rencontré ta version future, mais je l'ai vue. Il est venu se perdre par ici quelque temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulais ?

-Je ne sais pas et j'en ai rien à faire, je l'ai évité c'est tout.

-Le temps peut être récrit, c'est toujours possible que je meurs tu sais.

-Très bien j'irai peut-être visiter ta tombe une fois par siècle.

-C'est trop gentil. Alors Sam va t'expliquer le plan.

-Oui je préfère l'écouter lui plutôt que toi, va-y Sam, raconte moi ton histoire.

.

Sam lui parla des léviathans qui envahissaient l'autre dimension et lui expliqua en détail la façon dont ils étaient parvenu à traverser et ce qu'il comptait faire pour récupérer son frère. Bien que très cynique envers le Docteur, Jonathan était aimable avec lui et intrigué par la supposée existence des anges et des démons pour ne pas dire fasciné. Il avait beau ressembler comme un jumeau au Docteur, Sam pouvait percevoir son 50% d'humanité et pour lui, ça faisait une différence, dans son regard, sa façon de penser, de réagir, de bouger même. Après un moment, voyant l'heure, Jonathan commanda une pizza et lui suggéra de passer la nuit ici parce qu'il voulait consulter ses ouvrages et savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait, Sam y vit également un vif intérêt pour le sujet, mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

-Toi va-t'en, je ne t'invite pas. Dit Jonathan au Docteur.

-Même pas pour la pizza ?

-Même pas, il y a deux ou trois bananes trop mûres dans la cuisinette, prend ça et va attendre dans ton TARDIS on a du travail à faire ici et ta présence me nuit.

-Bon, je me savais parfois bête et méchant, mais pas à ce point. Avoua le Docteur.

-Dégage. Continua Jonathan, le Docteur fini par obéir et quitta.

.

Une fois le Docteur parti, Jonathan ne cacha pas son intérêt pour le monde du surnaturel, il s'informa d'abord de la tâche qui l'attendait avec le plus de détails possibles, mais une fois la pizza arrivée leur discussion changea quelque peu. Jonathan semblait vouloir tout savoir à propos des goules, des vampires, des loup-garous, des fantômes etc. Sans oublier anges et démons. Ils se partagèrent également quelques bières avec la pizza et les frites, ce qui rendit Sam un peu plus à l'aise. Ils n'allèrent pas vraiment plus loin, ils allaient ouvrir le purgatoire demain, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fête.

-Pourquoi il dit que vous êtes lui ? Demanda Sam, il s'était juré de ne pas demander ça, mais avec l'alcool...

-Parce que c'est malheureusement vrai.

-Vous êtes le Docteur de cette dimension ?

-Pas exactement, IL m'a enfermé dans cette dimension pour ne pas m'avoir trop près de lui. Jonathan lui raconta alors comment il était _né_. Sam en resta hébété un moment.

-Est-ce ainsi que les seigneurs du temps se reproduisent ? Finit-il par demander.

-Oh non pas du tout ! Ma naissance n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, ou le destin je ne sais pas.

.

La haine de Jonathan pour le Docteur était grande, ce n'était peut-être que de la colère accumulée de puis des années. Sam ne pouvait rien y faire et certainement pas se ranger d'un côté, il comprenait la frustration de Jonathan, mais il n'avait pas la version du Docteur. Il pensa que si tout deux avaient pris la peine de se parler bien avant ça n'aurait pas dégénéré. Cela lui rappela quelque peu les nombreux conflits qu'il avait eu avec Dean. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile entre eux, loin de là, mais ils étaient arrivés à s'entendre donc, c'était sûrement possible pour ces deux-là. Ils avaient beau être à moitié la même personne, Sam les voyait comme des frères. Jonathan avait une chambre d'invité et Sam s'y endormi rapidement, il fut réveillé par des éclats de voix. Le Docteur était revenu et tout les deux s'engueulaient.

-C'était la seule solution ! S'écria le Docteur.

-La solution la plus simple tu veux dire ! Celle qui t'arrangeait ! Lui répondit Jonathan sur le même ton.

-Tu sais que c'est faux, Donna était ma meilleure amie je te signale, si j'avais pu faire quelque chose d'autre je l'aurais fait ! Répliqua le Docteur hors de lui, Sam ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-C'était ma sœur de _metacrisis, _la seule bonne chose que tu m'as donné, j'aurais trouvé une solution !

-T'aurais rien pu faire de plus, j'ai tout fait ce que je pouvais.

-Tu n'as rien fait.

-J'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités.

-Tu n'as rien essayé.

-J'étais pressé par le temps.

-Pressé de te débarrasser de moi oui et de Rose par l'effet même.

-J'ai jamais voulu me débarrasser de Rose.

-Oui, c'était plus facile de l'abandonner avec ton clone que de lui avouer que tes sentiments pour elle avaient changés.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

-C'est vrai et tu le sais. Ton problème c'est que tu es incapable d'aimer et je suis bien placé pour le savoir JE SUIS TOI, mais j'ai appris à le faire grâce à mon ADN de primate comme tu dirais. Tu es persuadé que tu peux toujours tout faire seul, que tu es invincible.

-Parce que c'est le cas.

-Ah oui ? Ça doit être pour ça que tu es à l'aube de régénérer...encore ! Arrête de courir, installes-toi quelque part apprend à aimer quelqu'un, à vraiment aimer, reste avec elle, trouves-toi des amis pas des passagers, vois les régulièrement, partage joies et peines avec elle, avec eux, regarde les vieillir, regarde les mourir et après seulement tu pourras prétendre avoir choisi la solitude et la vie d'ermite, j'ai vécu plus que toi en un seul siècle, Docteur.

.

Le Docteur resta silencieux un moment ce qui permis à Sam de pouvoir enfin intervenir, il avait essayé à quelques reprises, mais les deux faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là, ils finirent par le remarquer enfin.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette charmante réunion de famille, mais l'éclipse est à 17 heures et il est déjà presque midi et rien n'est fait. Alors, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Désolé Sam, tu n'avais vraiment pas à assister à ça. Dit le Docteur.

-Tu as commencé. Dit Jonathan

-Je m'excuse mais tu as commencé...

-AH LA FERME VOUS DEUX! S'échappa Sam exaspéré, ils figèrent un moment.

-Désolé. Se reprit-il gêné.

-Tu as raison, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je vais me débarrassé de lui. Dit Jonathan

-Pareillement. Approuva le Docteur.

.

Ils firent leur préparatifs en silence et vers 15 heures trente ils étaient prêts. Jonathan les laissa pour prendre une douche et manger quelque chose avant le rituel, même si Sam savait très bien que c'était une excuse pour s'éloigner du Docteur. Il s'attendait à ce que le Docteur dise d'autres remarques haineuses à l'égard de Jonathan, mais il n'en fit rien, son regard était distant. Il avait une bonne idée pourquoi.

-Hé, c'est correct, mon frère et moi avons vécu pires engueulades, nous nous sommes même battu à plusieurs reprises, mais nous nous aimons pareil.

Nous en sommes presque arrivé là, mais il n'est pas mon frère Sam, il est moi, c'est pire.

Moi je vous vois comme des frères.

Non, ton frère ne connais pas tes secrets les plus intimes, ne devine pas tes pensées...

Il les devine assez bien, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas mes secrets intimes, mais pas loin. Il peut très bien me démolir s'il en a envie, il me connaît assez pour ça et moi de même.

Vous êtes vraiment très proches.

Oui, il m'a éduqué, mon père n'était jamais là.

Je suis désolé.

Les anges trouvent notre relation malsaine.

Pourquoi ?

On est trop proches, on vit presque l'un pour l'autre on a tout deux fricoté avec des démons pour sauver l'autre. Enfin, surtout lui, pour moi. Il s'est donné comme mission de me protéger, ou plutôt, mon père lui a donné cette mission et il la fait encore, mais je n'ai plus besoin de sa protection, enfin pas comme ça. Il me voit encore comme un gamin, le petit frère à protéger alors que je suis plus grand et plus forts que lui maintenant.

De toute évidence tu peux te protéger seul. C'est agréable de voyager avec quelqu'un que je n'ai pas à surveiller ou protéger constamment. Lorsqu'on en aura terminé avec ce purgatoire, ce serait bien de voyager avec ton frère également, peut-être qu'il aimerait ça.

Il aimerait la planète du plaisir ça c'est certain !

Qui t'as parlé de la planète du plaisir ?

Devine ?

Ah, Jack évidemment, qui d'autre ?

Il me trouve de son goût je pense.

Jack trouve tout ce qui est majeur et consentant de son goût, mais j'avoue qu'il a un faible pour toi.

Il n'a aucune chance je suis hétéro.

Il le sait probablement, ça ne l'a jamais empêcher de s'essayer crois moi.

Est-ce que vous croyez que ce serait possible que Jonathan et vous finissiez par vous entendre ?

Ce n'est pas partit pour ça.

Dommage, vous pourriez apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être un jour.

Une heure avant l'éclipse, vous vous sentez prêt ?

Pas vraiment non, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Moi non plus.

Il reste une dernière chose à faire Sam.

Ah oui quoi ?

Je dois te dire mon vrai nom, mais tu vas l'oublier après le rituel, je ne pourrais pas te le dire une autre fois, alors écoute bien.

Je ne peux pas prononcer ça ! S'affola Sam.

Tu vas y arriver durant le rituel, ai confiance. Et quoi qu'il arrive fait le jusqu'au bout.

.

Jonathan était revenu, Sam avait commencé le rituel et le vrai nom du Docteur lui vint sans qu'il ai eu à faire un effort, il entendit le tonnerre gronder, sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds, les nuages étaient déchirés par des éclairs violents, la pluie martelait le sol, le ciel était couleur d'encre à l'exception de la pleine lune rougit par l'éclipse qui semblais enfler et enfler. Bientôt Sam reconnu l'horrible soleil malade de ses visions, mais il ne broncha pas. Un sentiment de forte répulsion le frappa, mais il l'ignorait puis ce fut une urgente envie de fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cette horreur, il ne bougea pas. Il entendit hurler le Docteur ou Jonathan, il ne savait pas, les deux seigneur du temps étaient l'un en face de l'autre à quelques mètres de distance, seul Jonathan avait eu l'instruction de se placer à cet endroit, le Docteur s'était placé naturellement en parfaite ligne droite avec son alter-ego et tout deux levèrent les bras et se touchèrent du bouts des doigts et tout cela en parfaite harmonie comme s'ils avaient pratiqué ce mouvement des centaines de fois. Une lueur dorée émanait de tout les deux et se rejoignit au-dessus de leur tête formant une sorte de tunnel lumineux. La lune rouge s'assombrit davantage, on aurait dit qu'elle saignait, Sam sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines et réprima difficilement un haut-le cœur. Une partie de la lueur dorée flancha un moment avant de se remettre à briller, si les seigneurs du temps résistaient à l'attaque, il devait résister lui aussi, il devait le faire pour Dean et Castiel. Il ne devait pas regarder les badauds affolés qui hurlaient de terreur au loin, ne pas les imaginer en train de se tordre de douleur pris de nausées et de crampes, ne pas penser aux gens paralysés d'horreur. La lueur dorée flancha encore un peu _Tenez bon, ne me laissez pas tomber_ tenta-t-il de leur communiquer par la pensées, même s'il n'était pas le moindrement télépathe. Peut-être était-ce un hasard, mais la lueur se remit à briller, Sam s'entendit hurler le nom de Dean puis de Castiel et finalement cette étrange musique qu'était le vrai nom du Docteur. Ces trois mots franchirent ses lèvres sans même qu'il y pense et les deux seigneurs du temps les répétèrent machinalement. Une brise à l'odeur infecte le prit à la gorge un moment puis fut balayé par de violentes bourrasques de vent venu de la lueur dorée qui s'était intensifiée, elle devient aveuglante puis se dissipa avec le vent, la lune était toujours éclipsée, mais avait reprit sa taille normal, quelque nuages passaient devant arrosant le sol d'une pluie fine et tiède.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 8-Le nouveau Docteur

Les deux seigneurs du temps étaient tombés par terre sous l'impact, mais étaient conscients et près d'eux des corps souillés de boue, Sam accourut reconnaissant la silhouette de son frère qui se relevait péniblement.

-Dean, Dean ! Hurla-t-il.

-Samy. Bafouilla Dean faiblement, Sam le serra contre lui.

-Ça va aller Dean, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, c'est fini. Dean n'ajouta rien trop faible.

-Viens Sam, on va les amener à l'intérieur, le Docteur est parti chercher le TARDIS. Lui dit Jonathan. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit familier et rassurant du TARDIS.

-Amène ton frère lui c'est...l'ange ? Demanda-t-il incertain en regardant l'homme au _trench-coat_

-Oui, Castiel.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et les aidèrent, ils entrèrent d'abord Dean qu'ils déposèrent sur un lit dans une chambre que le TARDIS avait visiblement préparée pour eux en la mettant juste à côté de la salle de contrôle. Ils installèrent Castiel à ses côtés et retournèrent chercher la troisième personne que Sam ne connaissait pas, mais qui était visiblement arrivé du purgatoire avec Dean et Castiel quand le Docteur les arrêta.

-Non, laisse. Dit-il à Sam et il ferma la porte.

-on ne peut pas le laisser là ! Argumenta Sam.

-On doit le laisser là. Poursuivit le Docteur en allant vers la console pour partir, mais Jonathan ouvrit la porte.

-Ferme ça ! Ordonna le Docteur.

-Faut le ramasser. Dit-il

-Non.

-C'est toi espèce d'idiot ! Lui cria Jonathan.

-Et c'est justement pourquoi on doit le laisser, paradoxe.

-Paradoxe ? Le paradoxe c'est que si tu le laisse là il meurt...tu meurs.

Le Docteur l'ignora et retourna vers la console.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser mourir. Dit Sam.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est ça mon avenir ? Être enfermé au purgatoire et devenir fou ? tu crois que j'ai envie de vivre ça Sam ! Ton frère est sauvé ton ange aussi t'occupe pas du reste ! Lui cria le Docteur en jouant rageusement avec les commandes de la console.

-et c'est grâce à la version cinglée de toi-même que tu les as sorti de là, tu n'as pas compris que le lien n'était pas moi mais lui ! Je ne suis pas un seigneur du temps pur, je n'aurais peut-être même pas pu te ramener ! Tenta de le raisonner Jonathan.

Je ne veux pas être ça. Dit le Docteur les larmes aux yeux. Sam en avait le cœur brisé, il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer et encore moins savoir ce qui l'attendait, lui aussi aurait été bouleversé s'il avait su d'avance qu'il se ferait torturer en enfer. Il voulu le rejoindre, mais Jonathan l'en empêcha, viens m'aider à l'amener. Dit-il visant l'autre.

Ça m'étonne que ce soit vous qui veuillez le sauver. Avoua Sam.

Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, ça n'a rien de sentimental Sam, c'est pour éviter un paradoxe.

Mais lui dit que c'est se voir qui est un paradoxe.

Il a raison c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui dois vous ramener et pas lui, avec mon propre TARDIS.

Vous en avez un ?

Oui, un clone de celui-là.

Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Il va partir de son côté, rencontrer un vieil ennemi, sauver La Terre une fois de plus mourir et régénérer seul.

Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que...

Je connais cette partie de son histoire et non Sam, tu ne peux pas l'accompagner.

Pourquoi ?

C'est un point fixe. Tu comprend ? Il t'as expliqué ça ?

Oui, je peux au moins lui dire au revoir.

.

Le Docteur était plus calme, il était assit sur le lit d'une des chambres d'invité et essuya ses larmes, il ne fut pas étonné lorsque Sam lui annonça qu'ils devaient tous changer de TARDIS et le laisser partir seul, il comprenait très bien l'importance des points fixes dans l'espace-temps.

-Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, j'aurais préféré rester avec vous.

-Tu vas me revoir Sam, mais moi je ne te verrais plus, je m'en vais vers ma mort n'est-ce pas ? pas besoin de répondre, je le sais. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te connaître. Prend soin de ton frère et de cette créature magnifique que tu appelles _ange_.

-Vous le voyez ? Je veux dire sans son véhicule humain ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerai le voir, mais les humains ne peuvent pas, ça nous brûle les yeux.

-Alors vois le à travers mes yeux.

Le Docteur posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et Sam le senti entrer dans sa tête, une image lumineuse et magnifique se forma dans son esprit, si belle qu'il en était ému. Le soleil rouge lui avait donné un sentiment de répulsion et de peur, cette vision là était le contraire, il ressentait un sentiment de paix, de bien-être et de sérénité.

-C'est Castiel ? Demanda-t-il même si la question était tout a fait inutile puisque la réponse était évidente.

Oui, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un ange, mais c'est une créature merveilleuse.

Merci Docteur.

C'est moi qui te remercie, prend ces livres si tu veux continuer tes cours de langue Gallifreyenne. Dit-il lui donnant trois ouvrages.

Merci, prenez soin de vous...non, je vais prendre soin de votre autre vous parce que honnêtement vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa avec vous-même !

Le Docteur lui sourit et l'enlaça, Sam rejoignit Jonathan, les trois autres étaient toujours inconscients. Le TARDIS les amena dans la salle de séjour de Jonathan ce que Sam trouvait étrange.

-Où est votre TARDIS ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est le placard à balai juste là, on va commencer par ton frère.

-Un placard à balai ?

-Quoi ? C'est un bon déguisement non.

-Ça passe effectivement très inaperçu, plus qu'une boîte de téléphone bleue. Du moins dans un appartement.

-Quand je l'amène dehors je le transforme en automobile.

Ça peut changer de forme ?

Évidemment, filtre de perception.

La sienne ne change pas.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas, mais j'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup la boîte bleue, je lui redonne cette forme parfois moi aussi.

.

Jonathan ouvrit le _placard_ et Sam y entra portant Dean, l'intérieur ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre TARDIS, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant puisqu'ils étaient à peu près la même personne donc ayant nécessairement des goûts similaires. Il le déposa sur le sol et ensemble ils allèrent chercher les deux autres qu'ils déposèrent également sur le sol, aussitôt qu'ils furent sorti, le TARDIS du Docteur disparu et Sam ne pu s'empêcher sa gorge de se nouer en sachant qu'il s'en allait mourir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au purgatoire, mais bon dieu que ça empeste, ça va sentir pendant des jour dans mon appartement. Déclara Jonathan le sortant de ses pensées.

-Je dirais que c'est l'odeur de la déchéance, je suis habitué à la puanteur, les goules, les djinns, les vampires empestent sans compter les léviathans, les pires de tous, surtout quand on leur coupe la tête et que leur sang noir nous éclabousse.

-Ah Sam, c'est dégueulasse, je ne suis pas habitué à ça ...quoique les Slitheens ne sentent pas la rose non plus, mais c'est surtout la décapitation qui m'écoeure.

-Désolé, mais pour bien des monstres c'est la seule façon de les tuer.

-Vous n'essayez pas de, je sais pas ..dialoguer avec eux, arriver à une entente.

-Oui je vous vois bien moi essayer de faire la conversation à une goule qui n'a qu'une envie vous manger vivant.

-Peut-être qu'elle pourrait entendre raison et...

-Vous discutez souvent avec votre nourriture ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Et bien c'est pareil pour les goules, les vampires les léviathans et plein d'autres créatures que nous chassons.

-Bon...si tu le dis. On pourrait peut-être les laver un peu, enlever le plus gros du moins, j'ai des vêtements de rechange.

-Bon d'accord, allez les chercher. Il quitta, Sam commença à retirer les trucs noirs qui recouvrait le corps de son frère, c'était visqueux, mouillé et collant comme des algues pourries au fond d'un marécage stagnant et effectivement, ça empestait la charogne. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la boue ressemblait plutôt à des excréments et ça en avait l'odeur. Jonathan avait raison, c'était particulièrement dégoûtant. Il ne parla même pas des restes sanglants mêlés à tout ça.

-Dis-moi Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu là-bas ? Tu as décapité un troll, tu t'es baigné dans un marécage pour ensuite faire une sieste sur un tas de fumier frais ? Mais le pire c'est que comme tu es inconscient c'est ton petit frère Samy qui va devoir te laver et te changer, avoue que c'est dur sur l'orgueil, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être devenu un vieil invalide ? Alors réveille-toi donc idiot !

-Je crois que ça va leur prendre un peu de temps Sam et il est fort possible que leur mémoire du purgatoire soit floue, ce qui honnêtement serait une bonne chose.

-Oui je pense que vous avez raison, vaut mieux qu'ils ne s'en rappellent pas. Est-ce que vous voulez m'aider à les nettoyer ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le cœur assez solide.

-Est-ce que le Docteur est aussi dédaigneux que vous ?

-Non, ça c'est mon côté humain.

-Et bien, faites un effort s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je vais essayer.

-Lavez Castiel, il s'en fiche pour lui son corps n'est qu'un vêtement alors il n'a pas vraiment d'orgueil et puis c'est le moins sale.

-Moi, laver un ange ? S'étonna Jonathan.

-Le véhicule de chair d'un ange plus précisément. Est-ce que vous le voyez ? L'ange en lui.

Je sens sa force psychique, sa grande puissance, mais mes yeux ne voient qu'un humain.

Les miens aussi.

.

Sam eut bientôt terminé la brève toilette de Dean, il lui enfila un pyjama rayé bleu et l'installa sur un des lits préparé par ce nouveau TARDIS. Jonathan s'occupa de Castiel même si l'odeur le dégoûtait, Sam répéta l'opération avec le Docteur, le plus sale de la bande, il était probablement resté plus longtemps au purgatoire que les deux autres. Il regarda attentivement son visage, il avait l'air tellement jeune et il avait les cheveux presque aussi longs que les siens. Jonathan déposa Castiel sur le lit voisin de Dean et lui demanda d'amener le Docteur dans la chambre zéro que le TARDIS a eu la bonne idée de placer juste à côté de celle de Dean et Castiel.

-La chambre zéro ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui pour zéro gravité, c'est un endroit où les seigneurs du temps vont pour récupérer après leur régénération, chose que je ne faisais jamais bien sûr. Avoua Jonathan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas le temps, trop de trucs à faire.

-Là vous êtes tout à fait le Docteur.

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler merci.

.

Une fois le Docteur dans la chambre zéro Sam alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser des substances infectes du purgatoire de même que Jonathan dans une autre salle de bains, puis ils se firent à manger. Sam était nerveux, il ignorait dans quel état allait être son frère à son réveil. Jonathan essayait de le rassurer de son mieux, mais il ne savait pas plus que lui. En soirée, Sam essayait tant bien que mal de profiter du cinéma-maison de Jonathan (il y avait définitivement plus de confort dans le TARDIS de Jonathan que dans celui du Docteur, à commencer par la température des pièces, dans celui du Docteur il faisait froid), mais il n'y arrivait pas. Castiel fut le premier réveillé et vint les rejoindre tenant une boîte dans ses mains.

-Hé Sam, j'ai trouvé un jeu de Monopoly, tu veux bien jouer une partie avec moi ?

Sam resta quelque peu stupéfait, mais se rappela que Castiel était devenu fou bien avant le purgatoire, alors pour lui ça ne changeait pas grand chose. La réaction de Jonathan l'étonna encore plus, il pouffa de rire.

-Un ange en pyjama qui veut jouer au Monopoly c'est trop absurde ! Avoua-t-il incapable d'arrêter de rire probablement dû à toutes les tensions accumulées durant ces dernières heures.

-C'est rien l'autre fois il voulait jouer à _Twister_. Ajouta Sam. Jonathan éclata de nouveau, il en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

-Est-ce que tu veux jouer ? Redemanda Castiel qui ne semblait pas réaliser qu'on se moquait de lui, ce qui était très normal dans son cas.

-Oui, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux réveiller Dean ? Demanda Sam.

-Tu crois qu'il voudrait jouer ?

-Ça m'étonnerait.

-Alors on est mieux de le laisser dormir. Il fini par remarquer Jonathan qui s'était ressaisi.

-Tu es une aberration. Dit-il très sérieusement.

On dit _Bonjour_ et _Merci de nous avoir sauvé._ Lui expliqua Sam mécontent.

Mais il est une aberration.

Moitié humain moitié seigneur du temps et il t'a sauvé. Poursuivit Sam.

C'est pas sensé exister.

Et bien ça existe.

Les anges manquent-ils tous autant de tact ? Demanda Jonathan.

Il est le moins pire et vous en faites pas je suis moi aussi une aberration à ses yeux, j'ai du sang de démon dans mes veines.

Vraiment ?

Oui, mais tu es mon ami. Dit l'ange.

Tu vas apprécier Jonathan. Dit Sam à Castiel.

Alors Jonathan, veux-tu jouer au Monopoly avec nous ? Lui demanda Castiel comme si de rien n'était.

Je vais me coucher, une autre fois peut-être, nous sommes dans le vortex alors il ne devrait rien arriver sinon ma chambre est juste là. Lui indiqua Jonathan.

D'accord, à plus tard.

.

Sam attendit que Jonathan soit parti, lui aussi était épuisé, mais était si content de voir Castiel qu'il se força à jouer au Monopoly en l'avertissant toutefois qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir terminer la partie.

-Comment vas-tu Cass ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Il faut acheter des propriétés...

-Je ne parle pas du jeu, mais du purgatoire.

-Oui je m'en rappelle Sam, c'est à toi de jouer.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ? Et Dean ? Et le Docteur ?

-Je vais bien Sam, mais Dean a besoin de repos, il devrait aller bien, le Docteur est dangereux ne t'en approche pas. Moi je vais bien, elle m'a guéri.

-Qui elle ?

La conscience qui habite le vaisseau, sa nature ressemble un peu à celle des anges.

Le TARDIS ?

Je suppose que c'est ainsi que le veilleur la nomme. Elle le protège.

Le veilleur?

Le seigneur du temps si tu préfères. Et le vortex est une sorte de sanctuaire pour moi, pas aussi fort que le paradis, mais assez pour me recharger. Je vais bien.

Content de l'entendre.

.

Après une heure de Monopoly Sam décida d'aller se coucher, Castiel promis de veiller sur eux, comme il avait toujours fait d'ailleurs alors il s'endormit paisiblement, il eut une pensée pour le Docteur, seul dans son TARDIS allant vers sa mort. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine il tomba sur Jonathan qui préparait le déjeuner et sur un Dean mécontent.

-C'est toi Samy qui m'a mis ce pyjama de grand-père ?

-Il te va bien. Ricana Sam malgré lui.

-Je vais t'en faire moi il me va bien ! Je veux MES fringues.

-Je vois que tu vas plutôt bien.

-Tu rêves ! Je porte un pyjama de grand-père et je suis dans un vaisseau spatial vivant avec un extra-terrestre qui fait des œufs brouillés et un ange dément qui joue au _solitaire _! Déclara-t-il frustré, mais surtout anxieux, pour Sam c'était clair que sa colère cachait son inquiétude.

-Veux-tu du bacon avec tes œufs ? Lui demanda Jonathan pas offusqué du tout par son attitude.

-Ça dépend avec quoi il est fait, du porc ou avec de la viande extra-terrestre ?

-C'est du bacon anglais. Répondit Jonathan

-Ça goûte rien, je préfère encore la viande extra-terrestre. Maugréa Dean.

-Je vois que vous lui avez expliqué la situation, merci. Conclut Sam.

Ils se mirent à la table (sauf Castiel) et une fois l'estomac plein Dean était moins grognon. Jonathan ramassa la table et s'éclipsa pour les laisser entre eux.

-C'est ce mec là qui nous a sauvé ? Lui demanda Dean.

-Lui et le Docteur.

-Le débile qui m'a tué 3-4 fois au purgatoire ?

-Une autre version de lui. Clarifia Castiel.

-Alors tu te rappelles ? Demanda Sam.

-C'est flou, comme un long cauchemar, je ne saurais te dire ce qui est pire entre ça et l'enfer. Peu importe, on a survécu, encore ! je savais Samy que tu finirais par nous sauver.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait seul. Je suis très content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi et j'ai hâte de retourner à la maison et renvoyer toutes ces saloperies de Léviathans d'où ils viennent.

-Je nous ai trouvé de l'aide.

-Quelle aide ?

-D'autres chasseurs, je te les présenterais.

-J'espère que _Bébé_ va bien.

-J'en ai pris soin rassure-toi.

-Cass, peux-tu nous téléporter à la maison ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, pas dans le vortex c'est dangereux.

-Sam peux-tu demandé à ton camarade de nous ramener ?

-Je crois qu'il fait le plus vite qu'il peut, nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle, il doit nous ramener dans la notre et je te conseille de prendre des médicaments contre la nausées, ça va brasser un peu.

-Dans environ 24 heures alors faites comme chez vous. Leur dit Jonathan qui était revenu.

-24 heures ! S'horrifia Dean.

-il a un super cinéma-maison. Lui appris Sam.

Ou du cinéma holographique. Dit Jonathan.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je vous montre.

Il les amena dans une pièce circulaire blanche et leur mit un film au hasard. Il n'y avait pas d'écran, ils étaient dans le film. Dean toucha à un des acteurs, qui se brouilla.

-Ce sont des hologrammes, tu ne peux pas les toucher. Expliqua Jonathan

-Mais ils ont l'air si vrais, même les décors, les bruits, les odeurs !

-Oui, c'est du cinéma holographique, vous ne l'avez pas encore inventé, mais ça va venir.

-Est-ce que tu as des _Westerns_, tu sais des films de cow-boys. S'excita Dean.

-Oui j'ai ça quelque part, attends.

-Pas un _Western _! Maugréa Sam.

-Après tu mettra un film de fille pour Sam. Dit Dean

-Ah la ferme !

-Mais tu aimes ça !

-C'est faux et je ne parlerais pas de tes téléromans pour femmes ménopausées comme _La clinique des cœurs brisés. _Le nargua Sam.

-Oh toi aussi tu aimes ça ? S'exclama Jonathan au grand désarroi de Sam.

-Oui, j'adore docteur Sexy.

-moi aussi, il est vraiment chouette, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas en télé-holographique, mais je compte bien le trouver.

-Tu me feras signe.

-Certainement. Voilà, trois westerns choisi celui que tu veux.

-Bon très bien je vais aller jouer au Monopoly avec Cass. Soupira Sam.

.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais Castiel n'était pas là, il avait abandonné son jeu de _solitaire_ sur la table.

-Ah non, pas déjà. Lui dit Jonathan l'air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le Docteur est réveillé.

-Vous l'aimez toujours autant à ce que je vois.

Sam trouva Castiel à la salle de contrôle.

-Ne t'approche pas. Lui dit-il et Sam vit pour la première fois le nouveau Docteur réveillé, mais son regard n'avait rien de rassurant contrairement à la version qu'il connaissait, ça le peina beaucoup, c'était donc vrai, il allait devenir fou avec le temps. Même Castiel gardait ses distances ne faisant que le dévisager comme s'il le mettait au défi de faire quoi que ce soit. Sam remarqua de l'électricité statique dans les mains du Docteur, ça l'intriguait, beaucoup moins lorsque le Docteur lança cette décharge vers Castiel qui recula sous l'impact, mais sans plus, une autre décharge faillit heurter Sam qui comprit pourquoi l'ange lui avait dit de reculer, il n'insista pas et quitta la pièce, mais en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au couloir adjacent, il entendait des décharges, mais n'osa pas regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Jonathan.

-Il est vraiment dangereux. Avoua Sam.

-J'en doute. Dit Jonathan en y allant, Sam suivi. Castiel absorbait toujours les décharges tout en essayant de s'approcher. Jonathan reçu une décharge et fut paralysé un moment par la douleur, mais ça ne le tua pas et il continua à avancer.

-Hé espèce de débile tu brûles le peu de force vitale qu'il te reste, c'est le Maître qui t'as montré ce truc, vas-tu te mettre à dévorer des humains vivants comme lui tant qu'à y être ? Il reçu une nouvelle décharge, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas et il continua malgré la douleur.

-Je n'étais pas là, mais je suis au courant, pont télépathique tu vois, beaucoup moins fort depuis que tu t'es régénéré toutefois. Ce bon vieux Wilfred, évidemment que tu allais te sacrifier pour lui ! Maintenant pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé au purgatoire ? Pour qui t'es-tu sacrifié cette fois ? Et n'essaie même pas de jouer avec le temps ça ne fonctionne pas, ni sur moi ni sur l'ange. Jonathan avait distrait le Docteur et avait permis à Castiel de s'approcher. L'ange posa sa main sur le front du seigneur du temps qui se mit à hurler de douleur mais fini par reprendre ses sens. Il était assit par terre et observait anxieux les gens autour de lui, en voyant Castiel il recula instinctivement, mais ne pouvait aller plus loin étant déjà contre un mur.

-Où est ton TARDIS que je me débarrasse de toi au plus vite, encore une fois. Demanda Jonathan, mais d'une voix un peu moins haineuse qu'avec l'autre version du Docteur. Sam s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés malgré le désaccorde de Castiel et lui toucha le bras.

-Je suis Sam Winchester... Dit-il, mais le Docteur l'interrompit aussitôt en se jetant dans ses bras, Sam resta paralysé par ce geste, il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction et n'osait pas le repousser. Lorsqu'il se remis de ses émotions le Docteur le regarda dans les yeux et s'expliqua :

-Il m'a dit que lorsque je te reverrais ça voudrais dire que je serais sauvé du purgatoire.

-Qui vous a dit ça ? Demanda Sam intrigué, bien qu'il avait une idée.

-Je ne me rappelle pas.

-Tu n'es plus au purgatoire Docteur tu es dans mon TARDIS. Répondit Jonathan avec un soupçon d'empathie dans la voix qui étonna Sam.

-Alors pourquoi l'ange continue à me torturer ? Demanda le seigneur du temps irrité.

-Je ne te torture pas, j'essaie d'extirper la folie qui t'habite. Répliqua Castiel.

-Commence par extirper celle qui t'habite. Castiel ne répondit pas et le Docteur se leva pour lui faire face.

-Tu es aussi meurtris que moi, cesse de prétendre le contraire. Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Castiel ne trouva rien à redire et quitta pour retourner à son jeu de _solitaire_. Jonathan quitta aussi.

-Comment allez-vous Docteur ? Demanda Sam, il trouvait difficile de parler à ce Docteur qui n'était pas vraiment l'ami qu'il venait de quitter tout en l'étant totalement, c'était pire que Jonathan. Avec Jonathan son cerveau l'avait associé à un frère du Docteur, c'était plus logique, mais celui-là. Dean s'était jadis rencontré lui-même, mais pas Sam. Il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'il avait retrouvé et rassemblé son âme en miettes, mais c'était plus comme une sorte de rêve lointain.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir. Dit-il.

-Vous vous souvenez bien de moi alors? Demanda Sam ignorant ce que le Docteur avait retenu de lui, c'était étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un qui se souvenais de vous mais que vous n'avez jamais vraiment rencontré, il se doutait bien que ce Docteur se souvenait de lui parce qu'il avait côtoyé sa version précédente, pour lui ça faisait longtemps, mais pour Sam à peine quelques heures. Sam essayait de ne pas trop y penser, ça lui donnait le tournis.

-Timey-wimey n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit le Docteur.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu viens à peine de quitter mon moi passé.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu cherchais un moyen de sauver ton frère du purgatoire et me voilà sorti du purgatoire ton frère et l'ange sont ici de même que Jonathan...ce n'est pas trop difficile de faire le lien.

-Ça ne vous donne pas mal à la tête ?

-J'ai mal à la tête, mais pas pour ça, mon cerveau est fait pour accepter ce genre de choses, mais j'avoue que pour toi ça doit être un peu difficile.

-Je vous le fais pas dire. Comment ça c'est passé pour vous? Je veux dire...cette prophétie de mort et tout ?

-Pas facile, mais des joies l'attendent aussi, il lui reste toutes ces années à vivre auprès de River, je l'envie presque.

-River ?

-Oui, c'était ma femme.

-Je suis désolé.

Ça va, elle m'a rendu heureux et moi aussi je l'ai rendu heureuse, c'est ce qui compte à la fin non ?

-Et maintenant ?

-J'étais sensé passer l'éternité au purgatoire, maintenant je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, mais j'ai besoin de dormir je suis désolé.

-Je ne serai pas loin s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Merci.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 6- le retour

_NA: Voici le dernier chapitre, c'est rapide je sais, mais j'ai terminé cette histoire depuis un certain temps je ne l'avais juste pas publiée en entier, je vais quand même lire les reviews, ça peut me donner des idée pour d'autres Superwho! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont lu._

Le Docteur s'était réveillé de nouveau quelques heures plus tard et de façon hystérique comme la première fois, les éclairs en moins. Castiel avait dû intervenir de nouveau, mais y était allé beaucoup plus doucement cette fois-ci. Dean s'était rebuté l'accusant de le faire souffrir inutilement et Castiel lui avait répondu qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais devait le faire pour le bien du Docteur. Sam avait observé attentivement et avait remarqué que cette deuxième fois le Docteur n'avait pas hurlé à cause de la douleur physique, c'était un mal beaucoup plus profond et il croyait Castiel lorsqu'il disait extirper sa folie bien qu'il n'aimait pas lui non plus assister à cela. Sam s'inquiétait également pour Dean, avait-il une douleur semblable en lui ? Il avait remarqué des changements subtils à propos de son frère, le plus évident était son anxiété lorsque l'ange était loin de lui, et son refus de rester seul plus que nécessaire. C'était des détails trop insignifiants pour être remarqués, mais Sam connaissait bien Dean alors il les remarquait. Étrangement Castiel semblait se porter mieux qu'avant sa disparition, il aimait toujours les jeux de sociétés et avait hâte de revoir les fleurs et les abeilles, mais il pouvait au moins être sérieux quand il le fallait comme avec le Docteur. Sam avait découvert quelque chose de fascinant chez ce nouveau Castiel s'il avait quelqu'un à aider il se sentais bien et là c'était le Docteur. C'était bien ainsi, Sam pouvait donc se concentrer sur Dean. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider le Docteur, mais un seigneur du temps en choc post-traumatique était au delà de ses capacités, par contre un humain dans le même état était gérable, surtout son frère. Ce fut calme durant la journée, ils devaient patienter, mais Jonathan ne manquait de rien dans son TARDIS, ils trouvèrent donc moyen de s'occuper. Jonathan et le Docteur eurent une longue discussion, ce Docteur avait compris ses erreurs précédentes et Jonathan semblait prêt à le pardonner, Castiel leur appris qu'il allait rester un peu avec le Docteur pour l'aider, mais allait revenir rapidement vers les Winchester.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par un Jonathan enthousiaste pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais il tenait à les inviter au restaurant pour un dernier repas avant leur séparation. Lorsque Sam se rendit à la salle de contrôle, tout le monde était là. Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent en face d'un autre TARDIS, la boîte bleue du Docteur, elle avait l'air à l'abandon. Le Docteur s'y rendit troublé.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il à Jonathan où à lui-même, c'était difficile à dire, mais Jonathan lui répondit.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a besoin d'être rechargée, je peux lui transféré un peu d'énergie assez pour que tu puisse te rendre à la faille de Cardiff du moins.

-Je reviens. Dit-il en s'y rendant sûrement pour voir les dommages, pendant ce temps Jonathan prépara le sien pour le transfert. Les trois autres les regardaient et les Winchester frissonnaient, il neigeait doucement. Le Docteur revint portant quelque chose dans ses bras, Sam reconnu un trench-coat semblable à celui de Castiel, qu'il donna à Jonathan.

-Pas celui-là ? S'étonna Jonathan dissimulant mal sa joie.

-Le seul et l'unique, il te va mieux qu'à moi maintenant.

-Merci. Dit-il en l'enfilant immédiatement et Sam eut un choc, avec ce manteau et l'habit en dessous, il avait l'impression de revoir le Docteur qu'il avait quitté.

-Va avec eux Castiel je vais t'attendre. Lui dit le Docteur.

-Non, viens manger avec nous. Dit aussitôt Sam.

-Je dois vérifier les dommages. Dit-il

-Tu feras ça après, viens. L'invita Dean ce qui étonna Sam qui s'était attendu à ce que Dean ait une dent contre lui puisqu'il allait lui voler _son _ange pour un temps indéterminé.

-Il a raison. Approuva aussitôt Sam. Le Docteur finit par accepter.

Mais le nœud papillon, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Dean.

-Les nœuds papillons c'est _cool_. Répondit aussitôt le Docteur en souriant discrètement.

-Il n'y a que les extra-terrestres pour aimer ça. Conclut Dean.

Après le repas Jonathan les salua et retourna dans son monde parallèle, tous les autres se rendirent au TARDIS du Docteur et Sam remarqua que l'intérieur avait beaucoup changé.

.

Jack se promenait dans les rues froides de New York, il était couvert de neige et de sang noir, il était épuisé et frigorifié, mais il ne pouvait pas partir, une de ces saletés de Léviathan se planquait quelque part, il le sentait. Les rues étaient presque désertes, à New York ! Les rares passants qu'il croisait marchaient sans but ou demeuraient assit sur un banc de parc glacial attendant une commande de leurs nouveaux maîtres. New York ressemblait à _zombieland_ et Jack se demandait sérieusement s'il allait arriver à faire une différence. UNIT avait commencé à mobiliser ses troupes, c'était bon signe, il y avait donc de l'espoir.

Il sentit une brise venu de nulle part et reconnu ce bruit, il couru vers l'endroit en question malgré sa fatigue, mais il n'y avait pas de boîte de téléphone bleue, seulement une vieille Impala noire de 1967, perplexe il s'approcha, un homme en sorti, il ne le connaissait pas, un autre sortit du côté passager et lui il le reconnu.

-Sam ! S'exclama-t-il

-Bonsoir Capitaine Jack Harkness ! Dit-il, Jack le serra contre lui sans se préoccupé de son malaise.

-Je suis content de te voir.

-Tu avais raison, les léviathans sont de sales bestioles. Dean j'imagine. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le conducteur.

-Lui-même.

-Belle bagnole. Lui dit Jack ce qui flatta aussitôt l'ego de Dean.

-Attend de voir la vraie, ça c'est juste une copie. Affirma-t-il.

-Hé, je t'interdis d'insulter _sexy_ tu imagines l'effort que ça lui a coûté pour ressembler à ta voiture ! L'avertit un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, Jack était perplexe jusqu'à ce que Dean lui réponde.

-Désolé Docteur, c'est que je m'ennuie tellement d'elle.

-Docteur ! S'exclama Jack.

-C'est moi...oui je sais nouveau visage et tout. Super nœud papillon tu trouves pas ? Jack l'enlaça heureux de le voir comme toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Sûrement pas la chasse aux léviathans ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il le lâcha.

-C'est exactement la chasse aux léviathans, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je suis malade et c'est lui mon médecin. Dit-il en pointa un homme vêtu d'un trench-coat que Jack n'avait pas remarqué.

-Vous êtes une aberration. Dit Castiel à Jack.

On dit _Bonsoir_, Cass ! Lui rappela Dean exaspéré.

Castiel c'est ça ? Demanda Jack se rappela de ce que Sam lui avait dit, il avait parlé d'ange et il devait admettre qu'un aura étrange émanait de lui.

Oui c'est lui. Il va nous aider pour les léviathans. Dit Sam.

Un...ange. Dit-il incertain en regardant Sam, Dean et le Docteur.

Qui d'autre qu'un ange peut soigner un seigneur du temps, oui c'est bien un ange Jack. Lui confirma le Docteur.

Qu'est-ce que tu as Doc ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

C'est pas important, vite trouvons ce léviathan avant qu'il nous échappe.

Tous préparèrent leurs armes sauf le Docteur qui préférait toujours son tournevis sonique. Le Docteur mémorisa ce moment précis, car lorsque Castiel aura terminé de le guérir de sa folie il devra revenir spécifiquement dans cette tranche du temps et de l'espace, il ne laissera pas les léviathans prendre la Terre et il allait en informer la proclamation de l'ombre, toute invasion massive d'une planète déjà habitée était contre la loi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps prendrait sa guérison, des mois, des années...Peu importait en autant que ce soit seulement quelques heures ou au pire quelques jours du point de vue de Jack et des frères Winchester.


End file.
